


JUST HOW INNOCENT IS YOUR LOVE?!

by VTae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi can be a jerk, Akashi is only sweet towards Kuroko, Akashi's taking advantage of Kuroko, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Kuroko is not part of the Teiko Basketball Club, Kuroko is so innocent, Kuroko only kisses Akashi, M/M, Mild Smut, Parody, Sharing a Bed, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTae/pseuds/VTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(formerly known as Best Friend/Boyfriend)<br/><em>For how many times did he find himself surprised and amused by this person named Tetsuya? </em></p><p>
  <em>“In exchanged for that, Tetsuya will sleep with me on my bed,” Seijuro suddenly hears himself saying his thoughts out loud. </em>
  <em>Tetsuya quickly stands up straight and with strong determination in his turquoise eyes, he looks at those challenging scarlet eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright. But you will need to keep the other part of the bargain,” Tetsuya willingly accepted and Akashi’s lips form a smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tetsuya never ceases to amaze him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This will be the first time that he will sleep with his best friend. It’s just normal - sleeping together in one bed. After all, Tetsuya is his only best friend.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaKuro Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkaKuro+Fans), [KnB fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KnB+fans).



 

  


It was his first time being out in public gatherings and meeting people he had never seen all his life. 

He should be glad, or at least he thought, for he is given a chance to see and experience the life outside of his four-walled room. 

 

He seldom goes out, doesn’t see people or talk much. He prefers to stay indoors and sit on the soft comforts of his cozy bed, while opening a book or two and be lost in the world of his imagination. He doesn’t mind being alone. After all, he has his loving mother and father who will always be there by his side. 

His life isn’t that ordinary. Unlike those normal teenagers who spend most of their time at school and learning how to solve arithmetic problems, the pros and cons of life, become a good citizen of the country, he had his education at home. 

He doesn’t mind.

Although sometimes his heart would ache and quietly long for a friend or two of whom he can confide his thoughts and dreams.  
He didn’t complain about it. He shouldn’t be bitter.

This happened for a reason though that reason he chose not to delve any further.

After all, ignorance is bliss… or so he thought.

  


 

“Tetsuya-kun, do you like it here?” Kuroko Tetsuya, the only son of Kuroko Hattori and Kuroko Yuuka, turns to look at their smiling and inquiring faces at him.

“Yes, Mother,” he answers with a smile, although he’s a bit anxious since it’s his first time being out. He doesn’t want to cause anymore worries for his parents.

“We do apologize about this, Tetsuya,” he heard his father said with a trace of worry in his turquoise blue eyes, the color on which he had inherited from.

“We thought that we could give you the time to check out and learn your surroundings more since you have always been in your room.”

“Don’t worry about me, Father, I am alright and I’ll get used to this so please don’t worry too much,” he told them, squeezing the clenched hands of his mother, assuring them that he is perfectly fine.

“Alright, since it’s Tetsuya-kun who says that he’s fine then we will be assured, but if you suddenly feel sick or something, we can just go home immediately,” his worried mother added.

“Mother you’re overreacting again. Don’t worry, I will be fine,” he chuckles as he squeezes her hands once more. 

“Yuuka, I think you’re the one who is more anxious about this than Tetsuya is,” Hattori says amusingly as he gently squeezes his wife’s tense shoulders.

“You can’t blame me, Hattori, since this is Tetsuya-kun’s first time,” Yuuka countered, the worry not ceasing from her gentle face. 

“Alright, Tetsuya, I won’t worry anymore. I want you to enjoy your night here, okay?” 

“Yes, Mother, you worry too much about me,” he says with a chuckle once more. 

“You two should go and talk to your acquaintances. I wish to walk around and explore this historical place,” he says and then stands up from the chair.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to meet our acquaintances? You can finally meet their only son and he’s the same age as you, Tetsuya-kun,” Yuuka told him, seeing the slender fingers of their only son clutching on the table’s rim and stands up.

“I’m not prepared yet to meet people, Mother, I would prefer to look around the place first if it’s alright. Please do enjoy yourselves,” he answers them and before turning his back on them, he takes his low bow and leisurely strides the crowded hall where couples and people from the higher strata gathered together for a memorable night.

“Yuuka, you worry too much about him. He’s not a child anymore. You should start giving him his own space for a while,” Hattori softly tells his wife who couldn’t stop worrying about their only son.

“Ahm… I can’t help it, Hattori, he’s our only son after all,” Yuuka responded with a sigh as she quietly watches her son’s back disappearing in the crowd.

“Don’t worry, Tetsuya is a mature person and he is old enough to take care of himself. It’s time for him to see the outside world and you know that, Yuuka, so let’s meet the Akashi family now,” Hattori reminded her as he softly holds her left hand and squeezes it.

“Ahm… Oh, fine,” Yuuka finally agrees with a sigh and then turns to him, her ebony black eyes glinting of such anxiety although she shows a smiling face, only Hattori could see it. 

“Yuuka, you’re not really good at hiding your emotions and do I have to remind you that he won’t attract any attention aside from us?” Hattori chuckles as he reminds her of Tetsuya’s peculiar but amusing character. He gently places his right arm around her shoulder and then walks her toward the meeting place with the Akashi family.

“I can’t help it, Hattori,” she finally sighs as worry is completely shown on her face, but Hattori only chuckles, amusement prevalent in his turquoise eyes.

“Alright, alright now… Let’s get going or else we will be late,” Hattori says as he leads her through the crowd.

 

  


* * *

  


 

Akashi Seijuro, the only son and heir to the Akashi Conglomerate, decided that enough is enough. 

He had been advised to meet his fiancée who will be his future wife, reminding him that it will be for his own welfare and as a gentleman should not allow the chance to slip away. 

Tonight was their first meeting and he admitted that meeting the long, brunette haired girl was breathtaking. She had met his standards: an elegant lady, beautiful, attractive, and smart. He took the opportunity and see for himself how his future wife could accomplish, but as she starts to open her mouth, his expectations suddenly crumbled into pieces.

  


“Nee, nee… Seijuro… you know what? I was so excited about seeing you that I couldn’t sleep last night! I thought I was going crazy ,but seeing you now and finally meeting you, all of my worries are gone! Why don’t we marry each other now? I’ll talk to my father about our wedding right away!” Honda Nanase squeals with delight, irritating her future husband in the process.

  


Showing such an outrageous character was enough to make the redhead sour. An attitude that will cause scandal and gossip in the future - certainly, enough to ruin his first impression upon her. It was indeed perfect for him to see her, so as he could evaluate if she is a good match for him. However, she did not meet his overall standards. Just quite a disappointment. 

  


“That won’t be necessary, Honda,” Akashi politely says and then stands up from his chair, gently breaking away from her greedy hands tangling on his left arm.

“Huh? Seijuro?” Nanase, his fiancée, inquiringly watches him standing up.

“I will be the one to talk to both of our father about this. It seems that something went amiss regarding the engagement, but don’t worry, everything will be fine, Honda. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will need to attend some business first,” he smiles at her and with a bow takes his leave. 

  


His regal and handsome form caught the attention of the visitors. Akashi knew from experience not to be easily intimidated, but instead smiles politely to the faces he turns to.

  


_“…What a polite and handsome boy…”_

_“…Akashi Seijuro is really handsome and quite humble…”_

_“…His future wife is very lucky…”_

  


Akashi quietly made his way out of the crowded hall, giving polite excuses to those meeting his way. At last, finally making his way out of the exit and turning to the left corner where the solemn garden with its serene and calm cricket sounds engulfing him, he lets out a sigh.

  


He is very tired. 

He is so tired of pretending, smiling, being strong and perfect.

He is so tired of the so-called responsibility.

  


He lets out another sigh and then looks up to the dark starry galaxy. It is a peaceful night. The atmosphere sounded nice with no storm in the air. He closes his eyes and quietly feels the wind around him, calming his nerves and mind. 

He needs to calm his mind. He needs to –

He quickly opens his eyes. Something is not right. He suddenly senses another person with him in this peaceful and quiet garden. 

Alert, he gazes around him, his vigilant eyes taking every detail around him, until he spots a turquoise haired boy sitting down on the bench, his head leaning against the hard railing and… sleeping? 

He quietly looks at the boy, finally realizing that he hadn’t seen him upon his arrival. He couldn’t have missed him, since that spot is easily detected, and that he will immediately see whoever sits there, but it was rather peculiar that he just realized the other presence.

He looks at him carefully, his ruby eyes scrutinizing the boy’s features. He has soft features like that of a girl, smooth jaw line, long and black eye lashes and rather silky white cheeks, a skin paler than he had ever seen. 

He is rather beautiful which is quite odd to describe for a boy.

His left eyebrow arches, wondering how come he’s asleep out in the cold? 

To be honest, this is the first time he had set his eyes to the odd boy across him. 

  


_‘Who is he? Is he with his family?’_

  


He looks at him carefully. Somehow he couldn’t help himself, but to stare, especially on the stranger’s face.

And without realizing it, he is already walking towards him, his scarlet eyes not leaving his gentle sleeping face.

The last thing he knew, he is already sitting beside him, an arm distance from the sleeping figure. In a closer look, he couldn’t deny that the boy is indeed attractive, but in a strange way. 

The turquoise haired boy looked peaceful drifting in a slumber, oblivious of the surrounding noise.

He found himself quite entertained watching the stranger. His heart feels lighter, as if it lifted all the burdens he has been carrying throughout his life. 

In response, a smile forms on his lips, his scarlet eyes looked softer and gentler as he watches the boy.

  


_‘Who is this person that could make me feel this way?’_

  


As if an answer to his question, the turquoise haired boy slowly opens his eyes and wonders of all wonders, he sees the most beautiful and clear turquoise eyes he had never seen all his life. 

It is as if he looks at the spring’s pure blue sky without any streaks of white clouds. 

His breath is taken away. 

He feels the hands of time stopped the moment those clear turquoise eyes meets his scarlet eyes.

  


“Oh… Hello,” the stranger says with a poker face. Not looking away from his gaze.

“H-Hello…” he finds himself stuttering in front of the stranger. Realizing that he is acting out of character, he quickly breaks his gaze away from the boy and looks down at the marbled ground.

“Ahm…” he hears the boy’s voice and slowly he turns his head to his direction.

“Why are you sleeping here outside?” he asks him in a composed manner.

“Well… I didn’t mean to sleep actually. I just walked out of the hall because of the crowd to find silence, and then I found this place and stayed here,” the boy recounts to him and then looks up the sky. The stars that looked like twinkling gems scattered all over the expanse of the black canvass sky were sparkling from the distance. “I was mesmerized by the silence and the stars, then fell asleep.”

“I see,” Akashi says, quite amused of the same situation he has with the boy. 

“But falling asleep while watching the stars could make you sick…” his voice trailed off as he looks at the boy with interest.

“It’s Kuroko Tetsuya,” the turquoise haired boy supplied with a smile on his eyes, his turquoise eyes beaming with laughter. 

“It’s quite silly but stargazing is one of my hobbies…” this time his voice is the one trailing off, asking in return for his name.

“Akashi Seijuro,” he supplies in return, smiling back to the boy, quite glad and surprised of the boy’s gentle and angelic smile. “What an interesting hobby you have, Tetsuya.”

“Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun,” the boy says with a smile. “Well… not really…” he says, a bit embarrassed and surprised. He slowly turns his eyes down on the ground.

  


Akashi noticed his silence. He slowly turns to him, his cheeks obviously red. 

  
“What is wrong, Tetsuya?” 

“N-Nothing… it’s just that… well…” Tetsuya stammers still not turning to look at him.

“Really? Then how come you don't look at me?” he asks the boy, amused of his odd behavior.

“I-It’s because… you’re the first person who called me by my first name aside from my parents,” he reveals and then quickly steals a sheepish glance towards him before looking down.  


“Eh… Really?” he asks in disbelief, his amusement and interest towards the boy just intensifies. 

“What a coincidence, Tetsuya, you’re also the first person that I called in the first name. So, would you like to be my friend?” he offers to him, who quickly turns in surprise, his turquoise eyes beaming with excitement and happiness. 

“R-Really? Well…” Tetsuya turns away, his cheeks looked red as an apple in which makes Akashi’s heart beat with amusement. 

“Okay, let’s be friends, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya happily offers his right hand towards his new-found friend, in which Akashi gladly takes, feeling the soft and delicate hand, he gently squeezes it, unable to hide his own excitement with a smile. 

  


Somehow, his heart skips a beat, he couldn’t explain the feeling but Akashi is sure that he likes the way he is feeling now.

  



	2. Sleep

  


The two boys soon became the best of friends and were inseparable ever since, especially for Akashi, who is fonder towards the boy, Tetsuya. 

  
After that fateful night, their parents soon found them in the garden and they discovered that their family is business partners, which only tightened the friendship between the two boys. 

  


It was like destiny weaved its thread for their friendship. Nonetheless, Tetsuya’s parents were a lot happier for their son finally found a friend to spend time with, but not as happy as Akashi, who has found an ideal and amusing best friend whom he can speak out his thoughts with.

  


Akashi also found out that Tetsuya doesn’t attend a normal school, but instead caters himself to homeschooling, which mystifies him to the point of inquiring the latter. However, Tetsuya, a person not to indulge into any private matters, especially that of his own, smiles. He spends most of his time in his room, reading books, writing stories and poems, and looking up the starry night sky through his telescope. 

  


Despite this situation of Akashi as an active student both in academics and sports, he still finds time to visit his sole best friend. Sometimes, Tetsuya is the one staying over Akashi’s place with the consent of his parents. 

  


It has always been the case, especially when their parents were on business trips. Tonight is not an exception. Tetsuya was left in the Akashi’s household for a week on which the latter gladly agreed. The two boys happily greeted each other upon seeing one another.

  


“It’s nice to see you again, Tetsuya,” Akashi happily says, his scarlet eyes brighten as he laid eyes on his turquoise haired best friend. 

  


“It’s nice to see you as well, Seijuuro-kun, Haruka-san, and Hide-san. I’ll be under your care once more,” Tetsuya happily says and then bows his head before Seijuuro and his parents, on which they received with smiles and fondness.

  


“My… how polite of you, Tetsuya-kun. You’re always welcome here and I know Seijuuro-kun is happy to see you. Now, Seijuuro-kun, why don’t you lead Tetsuya-kun to his room?” Akashi Haruka happily says and then turns to face his scarlet-haired son smiling to Tetsuya. 

  


Since meeting Tetsuya, she had never seen Seijuro so happy like this which made her heart filled with so much happiness. She is very happy that her son has finally found a friend whom he can trust with all his heart.

  


“Please look after Tetsuya, Seijuuro,” Akashi Hide added with a smile, seeing how happy his son and wife is for meeting such a remarkable and polite boy, Tetsuya.

“Yes, mother, father,” Seijuuro says with a polite smile to his parents and then takes his bow before them.  


“We’ll be going now, let’s go, Tetsuya,” and he gently holds his best friend’s right hand and leads him upstairs. Tetsuya happily follows him, allowing his best friend to pull him upstairs.

 

“Seijuuro-kun,” Tetsuya suddenly calls him as they made their way on the quiet carpeted hallway.

“Are you going to show me the book that you told me last Friday?” 

“Yes, Tetsuya, it’s a very beautiful book that I found in the school library. I’m sure that you will like it. It’s in my room,” Seijuuro says as Tetsuya now walks beside him, his face beaming with interest which made his heart beat with happiness. 

“I can’t wait to read it. And I’m so excited to spend my time with you, Seijuuro-kun,” Tetsuya added with fervor, turquoise eyes sparkling with happiness. 

“R-Really, Tetsuya?” Seijuuro blinks in surprise, somehow his heart beats so fast, and a different and strange feeling resonates with his heartbeat.

  
“Yes, I can’t wait to read the book with you,” Tetsuya then squeezes his hand and then smiles at him, before turning his eyes towards the hallway.

“I can’t wait to show it to you as well,” he agrees, a fond smile sparkling in his scarlet eyes.

  


Not long they reach Seijuuro’s room. It is a big room with royal blue wallpaper, cream-colored curtains draping the glass windows showing the twilight sky. The white king-sized bed occupied the center and beside is the rust-colored table where the white lamp shinning a yellow glow throughout the room. 

  


Seijuuro immediately leads Tetsuya to his dark mahogany study table, where on top of it is the promised hardbound book. Tetsuya eagerly follows his lead and then, notices a new item in the room. It is Vincent Van Gogh’s Starry Sky hung against the wall. It depicts the town from the bird’s eye view with sparkling and mellow yellow stars spread across the midnight blue sky.  


  
“It’s the Starry Sky,” he mutters in amazement, starry-eyed on the newfound item. 

“Ahmm?” Seijuuro notices his best friend’s behavior, following his eyes on the portrait hung against the wall.

“Yes,” Seijuuro chuckles quite amused of Tetsuya’s taste towards Arts.

“Father gave it to me last month. He said that one of his business partners gave him the Starry Sky as a present,” he informs him as he turns his gaze at the wonderful painting before him.

“I really like the night,” Tetsuya suddenly says out of the blue, that made Seijuuro turns to see him with a soft smile.

“I always knew you like the night. Anyway, here is the book, Tetsuya,” Seijuuro reminded him, handing to him the blue hardbound book which the other boy gladly receives with sparkling turquoise eyes. 

“Thank you very much, Seijuuro-kun,” and without further ado opens the book. His eyes open widely upon reading the title. 

“T-This is…!” Tetsuya gasps and then quickly closes it with a thud, clutching it against his chest. 

“Seijuuro-kun, how can your school library keep such a treasure?” he turns to Akashi with surprise on his turquoise eyes.

“Tetsuya, you’re exaggerating,” he tells his best friend, although he is always amazed of how he reacts towards a simple object that he would give him. 

  
He is always that grateful for everything he had to offer, a character, no doubt he had always admire about his best friend.

  


Tetsuya always exceeds his expectations. Who knew that he found a bookworm who grew up and learned about the world through books? It is like finding a rare, sparkling diamond amidst charred hard stones. Quite a unique and admirable character that he slowly discovered.

  


“Seijuuro-kun! I can’t imagine myself reading this book! I’ve always thought that I would need to visit Europe just to acquire such a wonderful piece of Literature! This is William Shakespeare, Seijuro-kun! And this is written in English!” Tetsuya points out to his best friend with reverence, his hands trembling as he tries to handle the treasure against his chest. 

“Alright, Tetsuya,” he chuckles at his best friend’s comical behavior towards English Literature.  


  
He is the first one to introduce him to English Literature when he learned that he likes reading books and through that, he discovered wonders after wonders just how fond Tetsuya is towards books. He never knew anyone, aside from himself, who has the genuine love towards reading.

  


“If you would like, I could offer you his other works,” he added with a chuckle as he watches the fascinating expression that Tetsuya shows before him.  


  
He couldn’t imagine him always keeping a poker face in front of strangers, but when he is with him, he shows just how expressive he could be. It made Akashi special and in return, he shows how he can crack a smile and laugh in front of him. 

  


“T-That’s a promise, right Seijuuro-kun?” Tetsuya reconfirms as he holds both of Akashi’s hands in a trembling manner. 

“Of course Tetsuya, I always keep my words,” he chuckles once more, quite happy and entertained by his facial expression. 

“Thank you very much, Seijuuro-kun!” Tetsuya breaks a smile to his best friend and then takes a bow. 

  


Akashi suddenly witnesses a beautiful phenomenon in front of him. It is rather the first time he saw Tetsuya smiled so brightly, showing his pearly white teeth in front of him. 

  


Tetsuya always smiles in front of him, but never beaming his pearly white teeth on him. He had known him to be thrift when it comes to smiling, a behavior he also shares. However, this time, he finally did. 

  


For how many times did he find himself surprised and amused by this person named Tetsuya? 

  


“In exchanged for that, Tetsuya will sleep with me on my bed,” Seijuuro suddenly hears himself saying his thoughts out loud. 

  


Tetsuya quickly stands up straight and with strong determination in his turquoise eyes, he looks at those challenging scarlet eyes.

“Alright. But you will need to keep the other part of the bargain,” Tetsuya willingly accepted and Akashi’s lips form a smile.

  


Tetsuya never ceases to amaze him.

This will be the first time that he will sleep with his best friend. It’s just normal - sleeping together in one bed. After all, Tetsuya is his only best friend.

  


(continue on chapter 3)


	3. Parting Gift

 

Dinner had already been over thirty minutes ago. 

  
The two boys retreated to the agreed bedroom, took their night bath, and then settled on the cozy king-sized bed. 

Akashi tucks the white bed sheet over the other boy's shoulder, seeing how he is already sound asleep beside him. Quietly, Akashi turns to Tetsuya’s gentle sleeping face, a sweet smile painted on his face. 

“Sweet dreams, Tetsuya,” he softly whispers to his only best friend. Suddenly, he feels Tetsuya moves closer to him, his face an inch closer and his right arm slowly winding around his chest. 

He only smiles at his best friend’s sudden and amusing action. In response, Akashi puts his right arm over Tetsuya’s waist, pulling him to an embrace, his lips touching his silky, turquoise locks and smooth forehead. 

  


It was the first night that Akashi felt he got a good sleep. 

It was also the first night that he had a wonderful dream, in which he and Tetsuya were walking under the great starry night sky, quietly watching the Milky Way galaxy just like that painting of Vincent Van Gogh’s Starry Sky.

 

  


* * *

  


 

The next morning, Akashi woke up with eyes half-open. Turning to his right side is Tetsuya’s sleeping face, arms still around his waist, face drawn into a deep and gentle slumber. His heart is suddenly filled with happiness. He couldn’t deny the fact, that Tetsuya always makes him happy in some unknown circumstances. Well, after all, Tetsuya is his sole best friend. 

Quietly and slowly, so as not to stir him up, he moves closer to his best friend and in urge plants a chaste kiss on his forehead, before carefully and gently, untangling his arms from him. Satisfied, he sits up, stretches his arms, and seeing the bright glow bathing his room, he decided to prepare himself for school. 

He just dressed up himself inside the bathroom, when upon walking out to his bedroom, he sees the spectacular scene unfolding before him. He stops on his tracks and sees the sleepy Tetsuya sitting up on his bed, with his amazing bed hair. Tetsuya’s strands of turquoise hair were sticking out, standing as if some unknown force were doing that phenomenon. 

“Good morning, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya with eyes half lid open and sleepy voice greets him. 

“Good morning, Tetsuya,” he couldn’t get used to discovering the many wonders of Tetsuya. Making him sleep with him in his room is definitely a way for him to see the amazing side of his best friend.

Tetsuya then crawls out from the bed and as if in trance diligently fixes the bed and then walks his way towards him. Akashi quietly watches his best friend’s morning routine. This is the first time that he had seen Tetsuya in this behavior and it greatly amuses him to no end. 

 

Without any warnings, Tetsuya puts his arms around Akashi’s neck and kisses him on the right cheek, before making his way towards the bathroom, leaving the flabbergasted, red-cheeks Akashi behind.

 

Slowly, Akashi touches his right cheek, still feeling Tetsuya’s soft lips lingering on his skin. 

 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop the wild heartbeat against his chest that very morning.

 

  


* * *

  


 

“Tetsuya, are you always like that every single morning?” Akashi curiously asks his best friend while having breakfast on the large dining hall. 

“Oh? So Tetsuya-kun slept in Akashi’s room last night?” Haruka asks with her right eye brow raising, quite intrigued of the situation.

It’s the first time that Akashi allowed someone to stay and surprisingly, to sleep in his own private bedroom. It only shows that her son is really concerned and happy towards Tetsuya, his only best friend.

 

“Yes, Haruka-san,” Tetsuya politely answers before drinking his vanilla milk.

“That’s rather surprising for Seijuuro-kun to do such a thing. And? What did Tetsuya-kun do this morning?” Haruka asks her son who in turn meets her gaze with a gentle smile, cheeks blushing.

“Nothing important at all, Mother,” Akashi said, remembering how unnatural it is for him to speak such a delicate incident or rather phenomenon. He’d rather keep it to himself than say the truth. 

  


Tetsuya then turns to Akashi, his turquoise eyes staring at him inquiringly, unable to understand what he was asking. “What is it, Seijuuro-kun?”

“Well, it seems Tetsuya is rather a well-organized person who immediately fixes the bed as soon as he wakes up,” he answered without saying the whole incident, stopping himself from chuckling.

“Really? That is rather nice, Tetsuya-kun, Seijuuro-kun here doesn’t do that but leaves it for the attendants to fix,” Haruka says with surprise and amusement.

 

Akashi only keeps quiet. ‘It seems Tetsuya doesn’t remember anything at all,’ he quietly bemused himself, a sly smile forming on his lips. 

  
_‘My best friend is really interesting.’_

 

  


* * *

  


After breakfast, Akashi accompanied Tetsuya towards the library before leaving for school. Assured that no one is in ear shot, Akashi quietly closes the door behind him and then approaches Tetsuya, who is blissfully checking on the books in the shelves. 

  


“Tetsuya,” Akashi calls out his name as he approaches him. Tetsuya then turns to him with a smile plastered on his face. 

“Yes, Seijuuro-kun?” Tetsuya inquiringly looks at him while clutching the hardbound book against his chest, the one that he lent to him.

“Can you give me a parting gift?” he asks out of the blue.

“Huh? Parting gift?” Tetsuya repeats the words his face soon turns blank, not understanding what he means. 

“But Seijuuro-kun, I don’t have any new books with me, shogi pieces and board, or tofu soup,” Tetsuya says in a sad tone.  
His best friend knows his favorites and that includes books, shogi pieces and board, and of course tofu soup.

“I am not asking about that, Tetsuya,” Akashi added and then slowly moves closer to his best friend, his height towering the short one. 

“Then what do you want me to give you, Seijuuro-kun?” Tetsuya asks, quite confuse of his best friend’s words.

“Here, Tetsuya,” Akashi then points out his own lips with a smile to Tetsuya.

“Eh? A kiss? But why? I am not a girl, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya remorsefully says, confuse of his best friend’s words.

“What are you saying, Tetsuya? A kiss on the lips with the same gender is normal. Americans do this normally when they greet or meet their close friends. Since we are best friends, it’s totally normal,” Seijuuro clarified him with an all-knowing expression on his face as he tells this fact to his oblivious best friend.

“R-Really? I-I didn’t know that…” Tetsuya says, he’s turquoise eyes sparkling as if he just discovered an interesting Egyptian artifact buried for a million years ago and now, he is looking at it with awe.

 

Tetsuya is an innocent boy. Akashi is definitely taking advantage of his best friend’s ignorance. He will do anything to get what he wants and that includes a kiss from Tetsuya’s lips. Akashi is rather a sly and cunning person.

 

“So, Tetsuya?” Seijuro asks him, watching the amusing expression of his best friend.

“Alright. I will always believe your words, Seijuuro-kun,” Tetsuya answers with a gentle smile. Slowly he leans his face forward, closing his eyes, his lips touching Akashi’s and then, steps back with a satisfied grin on his face. 

 

It was only a brief moment, but Akashi felt as if his world stopped turning. 

“That is your parting gift, Seijuuro-kun, now can I start reading the book?” Tetsuya asks with a grin spreading on his face. 

  


He was about to turn towards the table when he feels a strong hand pulling him and the last thing that Tetsuya knew was Akashi’s lips clashing against his. 

He gasps as Akashi’s arms automatically wounds around his waist, making him unable to escape, and then he suddenly feels his mouth being lick, pried open and then explored with his best friend’s tongue. 

He quickly shuts his eyes. It was a new feeling for him. He didn’t know what was happening but what’s clearly happening is that his best friend is giving him a French kiss! He knew it because he stumbled upon such knowledge after reading some French Literature.

He then finds himself clinging on Akashi’s white vest uniform as he feels his knees shaking and his breathing shortening. Akashi just tightened his embrace around him and not long, Tetsuya feels Akashi’s right hand caressing upwards going to his neck and then gently and softly grasping strands of his hair. After that, he can feel Akashi deepening his kiss.

He could feel the sensation of Akashi’s tongue licking his lips. The next thing he knew is that Akashi’s teeth biting his lower lip before moving his tongue, sucking his tongue and air as if asking for a tongue dance. He tries to catch for his breath as Akashi once more deepens his tongue into his mouth, touching and licking every nook and cranny of his mouth. 

  


_“Mmmmffff….”_ Akashi hears Tetsuya’s throaty groan. 

He had almost lost himself on the kiss, slowly, he parts his lips from his best friend’s, a thread of saliva connecting their lips. He is panting for breath, but not much as Tetsuya, whose face is flushed red with swollen pink lips and eyes half lid open. 

  


He won’t ever forget Tetsuya’s vanilla milk flavor mouth. He won’t ever forget how soft and tantalizing Tetsuya’s lips were. It was addicting that he can’t stop himself.

Tetsuya definitely looked tempting but Akashi steeled himself. He should restrain himself. Not now since he has school. Damn school schedule. Why does he need to attend school when he already mastered his academic lessons instead of joining Tetsuya reading and then-

 

“S-Seijuuro-kun… I thought I would die…” Tetsuya says as he tries to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya, but don’t worry, you will not die because of a mere kiss,” Akashi says as he gently lifts up Tetsuya’s chin to meet his gaze.

“I am happy that Tetsuya believes me,” Akashi gently smiles before putting his lips against his best friend’s forehead.

“I will always believe in you, Seijuuro-kun,” Tetsuya says with a smile. “Are you happy now with your gift?” 

 

Akashi almost chuckle upon Tetsuya’s words as he gently unwound himself from Tetsuya.

“I am very happy, my Tetsuya,” Akashi says with a smile.

“I’m happy to hear that from Seijuuro-kun,” Tetsuya answers.

 

Soon the two parted ways. The scarlet haired boy walking out of the room with a very happy smile on his face as he departs for school while the turquoise haired boy who blissfully and satisfyingly sits down on one of the chairs to read the hardbound book. 

 

 

(continue on chapter 4)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE PROFESSIONAL AND CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS ONLY PLEASE! TRY TO BE CAREFUL WITH MY HEART!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow... Heads

_...and the story goes like this..._

 

The tall, blue haired boy warily watches his two opponents, carefully dribbling the ball on his right hand. The skidding sound of sneakers and bouncing basketball drifted in the entire court. Blue eyes taking into account the movements of the two opponents in front of him, their arms flung wide as if trying to capture a flying moth and the others, their predatory and quick glances watch how the ball bounces up and down from his hard muscled hand.

 

3…

 

2…

 

1…

 

“Damn it…!” The opponents quickly try to rush towards the tall, blue haired boy but in vain. His speed is remarkable. The last thing they knew, he already covered the distance from the middle court towards under the net.

 

He hears the black haired guy guarding in front of him curse as he stealthily and skillfully glides from their clutches, basketball bouncing back and forth alternately from his left and right hand, tricking them on purpose.

 

He smirks as he prepares to launch his explosive jump.

 

“The only one who can beat me is me!” he smirks triumphantly.

 

“Know your place, Aomine.” 

 

“What…?” the tall, blue haired boy landed both on his feet. 

 

The last thing he knew, the ball is no longer bouncing from his right hand. He quickly finds it on the scarlet haired guy’s hand bouncing back and forth.

 

“Damn Akashi…” Aomine now curses seeing the mocking grin on his Captain’s face.

 

‘Damn midget… damn shit…’ he quietly adds as he resumes now on his defensive form.

“Aominecchi! How can you let Akashicchi get the ball?! Now we’ll never be able to score-ssu!” the blond haired boy yells to the blue haired boy.

“Shut the hell! How should I know that Akashi was tailing me all along?! And you’re annoying, Kise!” Aomine hisses grudgingly back at the blond boy.

“Wha-?! That was mean, Aominecchi!!” Kise yells back, his golden eyes shedding a tear.

“You two, that’s enough! Focus on getting the ball back, nanodayo!” the emerald haired and four eyed guy reprimands the two. 

“Yaaawn… Akacchin… I’m so hungry now. Can I eat my sack of potato chips if I crush Kisecchin, Minecchin and Midocchin?” the giant purple haired guy with a bored look on his face asks his scarlet haired Captain. 

“Yes, Murasakibara. Now,” without turning his predatory, scarlet eyes from Aomine, he skillfully passes the basketball to the giant. “Crush them,” Akashi smirks seeing the troubled faces of his opponents.

“Yes, Akacchin~” Murasakibara gladly receives the ball and swift as the lightning makes the highest and explosive jump, his long and powerful arms slammed the basketball inside the net that shook the basketball ring.

 

 

A loud quaking sound reverberated throughout the whole court as the giant lands on the polished floor, the basketball bounces back and forth, leaving the spectators, teammates and opponents tongue-tied and starry-eyed.

 

 

“Daaaaammmmnnnn!” Aomine finally speaks, slamming his fist in the air, seeing the 101-97 score. 

“As always, Akashi you have proven yourself victorious, nanodayo,” Midorima says as he pushes his black glasses towards his nose bridge.

“This is so unfair-ssu! Akashicchi’s always winning! You should have passed the ball to me, Aominnecchi!” 

“Hah?! And why should I pass the ball to you?! You won’t beat Akashi even if I pass the ball to you, Kisediot!” Aomine spats to the blond, annoyed of his girly voice.

“K-Kisediot?! You’re so mean, Aominecchi! I am not an idiot-ssu!” Kise yells to the blue haired guy. “I am not like you who got a five out of 100 in Japanese Lit!”

“S-Shut up, Kisediot!” Aomine throws the basketball at Kise’s face without any warning. The basketball directly hits the blond’s face.

“Ouch! Why did you hit me on the face-ssu! You know that I’m a model and my face is like my beautiful asset! Damn you, ganguro-ssu!” Kise cries as he rubs his aching red nose.

“The hell I care, you damn girly guy! You’re annoying!” Aomine shouts quite annoyed of the blonds’ girly attitude.

 

The blue haired and blond haired now started throwing basketball to each other of which the others watch in amusement and fascination.

“Hey, you two! That’s enough, nanodayo!” the emerald haired guy shouts. 

“Hey~ Akacchin, can I eat my potato snacks now? Minecchin and Kisecchin are already crushed as promised,” Murasakibara turns down to the short, scarlet haired Captain who is raising an eye brow to the two monkeys bickering in the middle of the court.

“You can have your break now, Murasakibara,” he answers the giant of which the latter happily obliges and walks toward the door.

“Yehey! Snacks~” the giant happily says and before leaving the court turns to the two idiots.

“Neee~ Minecchin, Kisecchin! Akacchin will now crush you~ see ya!” the giant says and then walks out, leaving the two speechless and frozen on their places.

“Aomine, Kise, do 100 push-ups and 100 laps around the field. NOW,” Akashi says with the coldest smile to the two idiots.

“W-What?! Why am I into this?! It’s this idiot’s fault anyways!” Aomine complains, not accepting the penalty of his midget captain.

“It’s not my fault, Akashicchi! It’s Aominecchi who started first!” Kise seconded the motion.

“Then how about 200 push-ups and laps around the field?” Akashi asks once more, this time his scarlet eyes grinning in a terrifying manner which sent chills to the blue and blonds’ spine.

“We’ll do the 100, Captain!” Aomine stands erect and with a salute dashes off from the court.

“I’ll do 100, Captain!” Kise salutes and then runs out of the court, avoiding the deathly daggers of his scarlet haired Captain.

 

 

Akashi sighs as the two monkeys finally left, the entire court now quiet. He turns to his teammates and with his usual calm expression called out a 15-minute break from practice. 

“Akashi,” Midorima, the vice Captain of Teiko’s Basketball Team approach his tern captain.

“Yes, Midorima?” he faces him, noticing the yellow rubber duck on his left hand. 

“Regarding about our one week training camp, have you already thought of the venue, nanodayo?” the emerald haired, four-eyed boy asks as he adjusts his black, eye glasses. “And by the way, my lucky item for today is the yellow rubber duck according to my Oha Asa. It says that I will encounter an unexpected event, nanodayo.” Midorima then shows the yellow rubber duck and gives it a squeeze which produces a loud ‘quack’ sound.

“Your Oha Asa never fails to amuse me, Midorima,” Akashi says while seeing his vice-captain’s serious face talking with the ridiculous Oha Asa forecast. “I do hope that the unexpected event will do something positive about the two idiots running outside.”

“Well, I do hope as well. Not to mention that the exams are coming and it will be a disaster that those two to flunk their subjects, well, not that I worry about them, of course, nanodayo,” he says with a shrug on his shoulder.

‘Such a tsundere,’ Akashi quietly says with his usual serious calm face. 

“No need to worry, Midorima. I have already devised a plan and decided a venue for our training. It’s already submitted and I instructed Momoi to prepare the schedule and the appropriate materials that we will need,” he said with arms cross in front of his chest.

“Then where will be the venue, Akashi?” Midorima asks. “Well… not that I am interested to know, nanodayo.” 

“It’s private. It’s better to keep it a secret. I don’t want any complains before we could even start the training,” Akashi says as he turns his back on Midorima and heads out of the gym.

 

“Midorima, please watch over the practice today. I will need to visit the library first before it closes,” Akashi says and then disappears on the entrance.

“Hmph. This is rather rare for Akashi to visit the library every single day. Perhaps this is what the Oha Asa was talking about, nanodayo,” he says before adjusting his black eye glasses and then turning to his teammates.

“Break time is over! Resume the practice, nanodayo!” Midorima yells to his team mates who didn’t waste any time and resume their practice routine of passing, dribbling, fortifying their defense and as well as enhancing their attack.

 

 

  


* * *

  


 

Tetsuya stayed in the library until lunch time. He was engrossed in reading until Haruka called him for lunch. Together they ate and chatted about some things until lunch was over. Tetsuya was about to excuse himself when Haruka invited him to go out shopping. 

 

“It will be good for you since you’re always indoors and I’m definitely sure that you can find plenty of interesting new books in the book store,” Haruka convinces him with a gentle smile dancing in her scarlet eyes, the same eye color as Seijuro’s.

“New interesting books? I would be glad to come with you, Haruka-san,” Tetsuya gladly answers, quite appalled by the scarlet haired woman’s words.

 

The two prepared to go out and at exactly one thirty, they found themselves deeply absorbed in looking for their sought items: baking powder, sugar, eggs, butter, strawberry tart, and tofu for Haruka while a new rare book for Tetsuya.

It took them two hours just to find what they were looking for. Tetsuya enjoyed strolling through the department stores of the mall while Haruka always holds his hand, afraid of losing him in the crowded place since he is possessed by a rather troublesome and advantageous characteristic of minimum presence. 

 

“Please don’t let go of my hand, Tetsuya-kun,” Haruka reminds him as they walk throughout the crowd, behind them were three men in black suits, obviously guards who were carrying for them their purchased items.

“Yes, Haruka-san,” Tetsuya answers who is quite happy and relieved that he is well taken care of under the Akashi’s.

“Why don’t we stop by the Cake Shop? I would like to eat some strawberry shortcake. I know you want some vanilla milk shake, right Tetsuya-kun?” Haruka chuckles as she feels hungry now.

“I happily oblige, Haruka-san,” Tetsuya quickly answers upon hearing his favorite milkshake.

 

The two went off to the Cake Shop followed by the three guards. Inside, they took the round table by the glass window. Haruka told the three men to also take their seat and order what they want to eat as a reward for guarding them. The three men were so touched that they only nodded. They were speechless because of too much happiness.

 

“Good afternoon, Madame! What would you like to order?” a jolly black haired waitress came on their table wearing a light blue and black maid outfit.

“Good afternoon, I would like to have a slice of strawberry shortcake, a cup of earl grey tea,” Haruka happily says her order and then turns to her companion. “Tetsuya-kun?”

“I would like to have the large vanilla milk shake.” 

“Yes, very well I will – eh?” the black haired maid quickly turns to her left side after hearing a boy’s voice. “Large vanilla milkshake, Madame, right?” she asks, not thinking of ghosts and illogical things while at work. 

‘Wait… Am I hearing voices just now?’ the waitress smilingly asks herself, trying to think straight as she gets the order of the beautiful scarlet haired woman sitting alone on the table by the window.

“I want a large vanilla milkshake and I am not just your imagination, Waitress-san,” the same plain voice of a boy suddenly says.

“W-What?!” the black haired waitress almost jump out of the window upon noticing a turquoise haired boy with a plain expression on his face, sitting just beside the beautiful scarlet woman.

“H-How long have you been there?!” she asks feeling as if she will get a heart attack soon.

“I’ve been here before you came to this table to get the orders,” the boy responds with an expressionless face. 

“R-Really? I-I’m sorry about this, Sir!” the waitress then takes a deep bow as an apology. 

“It’s alright, I’m already used to this situation,” the turquoise haired boy says with the usual plain expression. 

“T-Thank you very much, Sir!” she happily thanks and upon closer inspection, she notices just how cute as in too cute the boy is for his gender. How come she didn’t spot this cutie right away?!

“Hahaha, I see that you are already bewitch by Tetsuya’s cute charm,” the beautiful scarlet haired woman chuckles, after seeing the troubled expression of the black haired waitress.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll excuse myself now! I will get your orders so please excuse me!” and the black haired waitress quickly left with cheeks red from embarrassment. 

“Tetsuya~ it seems that cute girl is attracted on you!” Haruka teases with a devilish grin upon her red lips.

“P-Please Haruka-san, don’t tease me so much,” Tetsuya says, trying to keep a compose face but a tint of red slowly spreads across his white pale cheeks.

“You’re blushing, Tetsuya-kun!” Haruka-san teases the turquoise haired boy who only keeps quiet despite the redness of his expressionless face.

 

They enjoyed their snacks and talked about stuffs like books, food, Tetsuya’s parents and Akashi Seijuro as well.

“I’m happy that Seijuro-kun is friends with you, Tetsuya-kun. Before he met you, he’s always quiet and doesn’t talk much except if he is being asked, but after meeting you, he’s become expressive,” Haruka-san confesses to Tetsuya, her face filled with joy. “Please watch over Seijuro-kun, Tetsuya-kun.” 

“I will, Haruka-san, after all I’m Seijuro-kun’s best friend. I will not leave his side so please don’t worry,” Tetsuya reassures his best friend’s mother.

“Thank you very much, Tetsuya-kun,” Haruka smilingly says, her scarlet eyes glinting of happiness. “By the way, Tetsuya-kun…”

“Yes, Haruka-san?” Tetsuya asks as they made their way out of the Cake Shop.

“Would you like to see Seijuro-kun’s school?” Haruka asks as they take their seat in the white sleek limousine’s back seat.

“Seijuro-kun’s school? But Haruka-san, I’m not a student of Teiko,” Tetsuya says, confused of how can he visit the school, as far as he is concern, outsiders are not allowed inside.

“Don’t worry, Tetsuya-kun, I have a plan,” the scarlet haired woman winks on him, a devilish grin slowly appears on her red lips.

“Alright, Haruka-san, this will be the first time I will see an actual school,” Tetsuya confesses with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh…. Tetsuya-kun you’re so adorable! You should just become Seijuro-kun’s future wife!” Haruka shrieks as she hugs Tetsuya.

“That’s impossible, Haruka-san because I’m not a girl,” Tetsuya says with a sheepish smile on his poker face and lips pouting for making him a girl.

“Eh~ then become a girl for Seijuro-kun! I insist on Tetsuya-kun becoming Seijuro-kun’s wife!” Haruka says as she continues hugging the adorable Tetsuya.

 

Tetsuya only lets out a sigh. He just couldn’t understand why Haruka is insisting of him becoming a girl. He is also a boy and he also wants to have a wife, just like Seijuro.

 

  


* * *

 

  


“Ahm… Haruka-san… this is…” Tetsuya shuffles uncomfortably on his seat, grasping the black cloth that Haruka told him to wear.

“Wah~! I didn’t know that you will look good on these clothes!” Haruka smilingly says with a satisfying grin on her face. 

“But Haruka-san… this is rather embarrassing especially if Seijuro-kun sees me like this,” Tetsuya answers with cheeks red as a tomato. 

“What are you saying, Tetsuya-kun! I’m sure Seijuro will be pleased to see you like this! Oh… I’m sure he will be super surprise to see you in his school! Now, why don’t you go out and find him in the first gym? I’m sure they have club practice~!” Haruka happily says as she pushes Tetsuya out of the car.

“W-Wait Haruka-san!” Tetsuya protests as he steps out of the car.

“Don’t worry, Tetsuya-kun, nobody will notice you since you have a lack of presence so it’s perfectly fine! Well, I’ll see you around quarter to five!” Haruka says and closes the door, the car then drives away leaving dust swirling on the wind and more importantly, the poor Tetsuya.

 

“Ahm… what should I do?” Tetsuya wonders with a poker face. “Maybe I should look for Seijuro-kun first,” he tells himself and then walks inside the Teiko Academy, passing by the chubby dark brown haired guard who saw for the first time how the white Iron Gate opens by itself and then closes.

 

The guard quickly rubs his eyes. “Am I getting senile or are my eyes playing tricks on me?” he asks himself after witnessing such an unusual phenomenon.

 

“Good afternoon, guard-san,” the guard almost falls over his stool upon hearing a voice.

 

Tetsuya didn’t wait for the response but instead quietly made his way towards the school. As he walks further, he can see students walking and running, their faces look happy and satisfied.

 

“I wonder where the first gym is. I should ask for directions first,” Tetsuya tells himself and then approaches two black haired boys talking with each other while polishing a baseball bat.

 

“Hahaha! No way! Did that guy really ran away? I can’t believe him!”

“Me too! Never thought that such a big guy can be a coward!” and both of the boys laugh out loud.

“Excuse me, may I know where is the First gym?” 

“First gym? Oh just walk on the right side by the Maple tree then turn left you will see the first gym,” the black haired guy answers blissfully without turning to the boy. His companion notices him talking to himself.

“Hey, who are you talking to?” he asks his crazy friend who seems happy on what he’s doing.

“Huh? What are you saying? Of course I’m answering this person’s – “ he then turns to his left side where he hears the voice from and he immediately stands up, his face paler than before.

“Well? Who is it?” his companion asks with a bored face.

“I swear on my dog’s grave that I heard a voice asking for directions to the first gym!” he answers with cross fingers.

“Are you taking heroin? You’re talking to yourself you know and I am not buying your crappy jokes,” his bored companion told him.

“Thank you very much,” a distant voice suddenly interrupts them but upon looking around them, there was none. They look at each other, stunned for a moment.

“G-Ghost!” they both shouted and then race back towards the large school building, leaving the polished baseball bat lying on the ground.

 

 

“Wait, I’m actually not a… ghost,” his voice trails off seeing that they did not hear him. He lets out a sigh and then slowly crouches down, picking up the baseball bat. It sure is heavy that he decided to drag it as he walks towards the direction of the first gym. 

“I should ask Seijuro-kun to return this baseball bat to those people,” he tells himself not noticing the shock faces of the students who were seeing a baseball bat moving on its own. Some of them run away for their dear life, while others fainted at the sight of such a rare display of spiritual encounter.

“Seijuro-kun attends such a lively school,” he takes note, confident that nobody sees him. He can hear the loud voices shouting around him, some of them were running vigorously until they trip themselves on the dusty ground.

 

Nobody can see him so he is perfectly fine. Well, except for the baseball bat moving on its own!

 

 

* * *

 

  


_**“T-T-T-There’s a ghost running amok around the campus!”** _

 

 

The entire court falls into a deep silence. They stopped midway practice after hearing such a loud voice.

 

  


cricket.

cricket.

cricket.

cricket.

 

  


“Huh? Ghost?! Don’t be ridiculous!” Aomine says with a mocking smile on his face. He is the first one to break the silence. Slowly as if in ripple’s effect, the players shrug their shoulders and laugh at the ridiculous news.

“It’s true! I’m not making up stories or anything! I saw it with my own eyes!” the black haired guy insists to his team mates.

“Stop that, you’re interrupting the practice. Ghosts are not real, nanodayo,” Midorima says with a serious look on his face.

“Ne… ne… are ghosts edible, Akacchin?” Murasakibara asks the scarlet haired captain who only gives him a sigh. 

“Hahaha, what are you saying, Murasakicchi?! Of course ghosts are not edible! If you eat them it’s like you tasted a tasteless dust!” Kise beams with a ridiculous smile on his lips.

“Eh...? What a waste…” Murasakibara sadly says as he gets another potato chip and loudly munches them.

“But it’s true! I saw the baseball bat moving on itself throughout the campus! It was making a dragging sound when it hits the pavement!” the black haired boy indignantly pursues the subject.

 

 

Suddenly a sound akin from a hard metal object being drag against the hard pavement reverberated throughout the court.

 

“Yes! This is the sound I’m talking about! And it seems it’s moving closer!” the black haired guy yells and then quickly shuts up.

“Oi! Stop that you idiot!” Aomine irritatingly asks, now a bit scared as he hears the creepy sound coming closer, but decided to hide it with his irritation.

“Ahm…? What is wrong? It seems like you just saw a ghost, nanodayo?” Midorima asks in his usual expression.

 

 

The black haired boy gasps as he sees a lone baseball bat moving or rather being drag against the pavement. It is slowly moving towards his direction. The boy feels like he will pee on his own pants.

“G-Ghost!” he shouts and then suddenly sprints away, leaving his teammates with baffled looks on their faces.

“What the hell?” Aomine scratches the back of his head and then walks towards the door. “Hey, come back here, you idiot!” 

“Hello, is Akashi Seijuro-kun here?” Aomine then hears a faint voice from his back.

“Huh? You mean Akashi?” he loudly says without turning around. “Whaddaya want with our captain and who –“ he then quickly turns, but stops frozen as he sees a lone baseball bat standing on the ground. 

 

The usual dark skinned Aomine suddenly turns white and feeling as if all the oxygen escapes from his body, he falls over the ground.

 

(continue on chapter 5)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE DECENT COMMENTS. THE ONCE THAT WON'T CAUSE ME CANCER OR HEART ATTACK! THANKS!
> 
> I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!


	5. Unexpected

  


Akashi then turns to the ganguro’s direction upon hearing his name. 

“Akashi, it seems someone is looking for you, nanodayo,” Midorima says after hearing Aomine’s loud voice.

“It seems so,” Akashi says and then approaches the irritated ganguro who quickly turns around. “Aomine, who is looking for-“ 

Aomine suddenly turned white which made the players’ eyes bulge out from their socket. It was like a miracle! The charcoal Aomine turning into a flake of snow! What an amazing miracle.

  


The miracle was cut short when they see the white ganguro falling on the ground on his back, like a statue being toppled down.

“Aominecchi/Minecchin/Aomine!?!?!?” they chorused in surprised and then rush towards their teammate, who lies on the ground, lifeless and white as a paper.

“Rest in Peace, Minecchin…” Murasakibara says in a sad voice, trying to munch a handful of potato chips to comfort his aching heart.

“Is-Is this what the Oha-Asa mentioned about? An unexpected event unfolds before my very eyes, nanodayo!” Midorima says with a surprise face, his hands trembling and beads of sweat rolling down on his forehead.

“Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Don’t die! I am yet to defeat you in our one-on-one!” Kise cries as he slumps over Aomine.

  


Akashi thought that something is amiss. He only massages his temple for a lot of unexplainable things happening during practice for one day. 

“This is ridiculous,” Akashi sighs as he looks at the pathetic and terrified expression on the ganguro’s ashen white face.

“Ah… Seijuro-kun,” a familiar voice suddenly captures Akashi’s attention and upon turning on his right side, he sees a very familiar person.

“Who are you?” he is quite surprised to see a familiar person that he longs to be with when he gets home.

‘Am I hallucinating? Am I seeing Tetsuya as a girl?’ he asks himself and then his heart suddenly beats faster.  
He tries to blink his eyes but the beautiful spectral is still there. Obviously, he isn’t just seeing things. 

  


“It’s me, Seijuro-kun,” the cute, turquoise long haired girl says with blushing cheeks, trying to hide his embarrassment by avoiding his scarlet eyes.

Akashi’s lips suddenly feels raw dry, his hands trembling, he slowly walks toward the cute girl.

“T-Tetsuya?!” he asks quite surprise seeing him wearing the school uniform for girls and how cute his Tetsuya is! He should’ve become a girl so that he can marry him right away!

“Tetsuya… you look… cute,” Akashi slowly says seeing his Tetsuya’s blushing cheeks.

Tetsuya’s cheeks suddenly flushed red as a tomato, that quickly creeps up to his usual pale white ears. His soft turquoise eyes quickly turn sharp, and then aim directly at his scarlet haired best friend. 

“I said I’m not a girl! You idiot, Seijuro-kun!” Tetsuya angrily bursts out and then throws the baseball bat with all his manly force towards his face and then runs away, long turquoise hair swaying behind him.

“Tetsuya! Wait!” Akashi swiftly dodges the flying object aimed towards his face and then runs after him. “Tetsuya!”

“Aominecchi please wake-“ Kise then drops on Aomine as the baseball bat directly hits the back of his head, knocking him down immediately.

“Kise/Kisecchin!???!!!” Murasakibara and Midorima shout in chorus seeing an unbelievable phenomenon before them. They just witness the baseball bat flying out of nowhere and what’s more terrifying is that, their captain mysteriously vanishes into thin air.

“Captain Akashi was kidnapped by the ghost! Everyone, find him, nanodayo!” Midorima quickly shouts amidst the boisterous crowd in which everyone didn’t waste time but follow. 

“Find Captain Akashi! We must retrieve our captain!” the crowd shouted as they rush out of the gym and head to different directions.

“I will crush that ghost who took Akacchin,” Murasakibara says with a dark aura surrounding him.

“You find him, Murasakibara, I will bring these two to the infirmary, nanodayo,” Midorima says with a composed expression.

Soon the two made their moves: Midorima who drags the bodies of his two team mates along the unusual empty hallway while Murasakibara who stomps his huge feet on the pavement, shaking the earth beneath him and the people he passes by. 

 

  


* * *

  
“Tetsuya! Wait!” Akashi shouts as he runs after his best friend who is dressed up in a girl’s uniform school.

“I’m not talking to you, Seijuro-kun! How can you say that I’m cute?! I’m not even a girl!” Tetsuya shouts at his best friend who is chasing after him.

“Alright. I’m sorry, Tetsuya! Now, please stop running around!” Akashi pleads after him.

“Oh, okay,” Tetsuya suddenly stops and then turns back to Akashi, his turquoise eyes glaring. “And don’t call me cute because I am not a girl.”

“Alright, Tetsuya, I will never call you ‘cute’ again,” Akashi says as he lets out a sigh. He then turns to face him once more, taking into account the appearance of Tetsuya’s girl version.

  


‘Tetsuya is definitely cute. I should take a picture of him while he’s dress as a girl. The angry Tetsuya sure is super cute though,’ Akashi quietly thought, not speaking his thoughts out loud for fear that Tetsuya might get angry again.

“Seijuro-kun, please don’t grin by yourself, you look creepy,” Tetsuya bluntly says with his usual poker face, unaware of Akashi’s thoughts.

“It’s nothing, Tetsuya, and by the way, why are you in my school dressed up as a girl?” Akashi asks him, wondering why Tetsuya is in the school.

“Well, Haruka-san invited me to go out for shopping and she suggested that I should visit you here. Your mother forced me to wear a girl’s school uniform, Seijuro-kun, so please take responsibility for this,” Tetsuya says as his right cheek slowly bulges. He is clearly not pleased being dressed up as a girl.

‘Thank you, Mother, I should definitely give her a present for such a wonderful plan,’ Akashi quietly thought after hearing Tetsuya’s recount of his situation. 

“Don’t worry, Tetsuya, I will take responsibility for this and do please forgive my Mother for forcing you to wear this type of clothes,” he says as he walks towards him, slowly he holds his right hand and intertwines their fingers.

“Why don’t we go now? I will end club practice since it’s rare for Tetsuya to visit my school. If you would like I will show you to our school’s library,” he offers to him, his heart beating fast as he stares at the cute face of Tetsuya dressed up as a girl.

‘This is definitely a date with Tetsuya dressed up as a girl,’ Akashi says happily as he leads Tetsuya along the hallway.

“Really, Seijuro-kun? Thank you very much,” Tetsuya then squeezes his hand as his turquoise eyes sparkling.

“Of course, Tetsuya, and you’re very welcome,” Akashi says with a content smile across his face, his scarlet eyes sparkling.

  


‘Thank goodness those idiots didn’t see my Tetsuya like this. I guess I should be thankful for his overwhelming lack of presence,’ Akashi says thankfully, thinking that he will have rivals if they discovered his cute Tetsuya. He should be the only to see him like this.

“Ahmm… Seijuro-kun? Is there something wrong? You’re strangely quiet,” Tetsuya notices him.

“Nothing Tetsuya, I was just thinking how you scared my team mates that one of the strongest player was knocked out thinking that you were a ghost,” he chuckles upon the previous event. 

‘Maybe I should include the similar event during training camp to strengthen them mentally and psychologically. It’s rather a good thing for Tetsuya to be here,’ he internally smirks afraid that Tetsuya might see him acting strangely again so instead keeps his usual expression.

“Oh right, Seijuro-kun, I will need to apologize to them since I was the one who scared them to death,” Tetsuya says as they walk along the empty aisle, the sky turning a hue of maple orange.

  


* * *

  


“Fufufu… this is really nice,” Haruka sneers as she looks at the wonderful photos of her son, Seijuuro with Tetsuya.

“Madame, should we leave now and fetch Kuroko-sama?” the dark haired guard asks from the driver’s seat.

“Not yet, we should leave them alone for awhile. I’m just thrilled of how much Seijuro-kun loves looking at Tetsuya’s girly appearance. Maybe I should leave them and allow Seijuro-kun to bring Tetsuya-kun back home?” she thought, and then a smile breaks out from her red lips.

Haruka then pulls out her mobile phone and types a message. After awhile, satisfied of what she did, she slips the device back in her purse.

“Let’s go back now. Tetsuya-kun will be going home with Seijuro-kun,” she smilingly says in which her guards willingly follow.

  


  


* * *

  
  


Tetsuya looks at the tower of books arranged neatly and orderly in tall bookshelves.  


  


_Amazing._

_Amazing._

_This is so amazing!_

  


He walks further trying to find what he looks for, but his heart just aches as he discovers interesting after interesting books, that he couldn’t decide properly on what to pick.

“This is rather difficult… I want this… I also want this… but I also want this…” Tetsuya mutters under his breath, quite troubled of the books that are in front of him. 

“Ahm… Seijuro-kun?” Tetsuya then turns to Akashi who is reading something on his phone with a smirk on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Seijuro-kun?” Tetsuya wonders on which Akashi then closes his phone and turns to him with a smile.

“Nothing Tetsuya, so, did you find what you were looking for?” his best friend asks him.

“Ahm… This is rather difficult, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya sighs as Akashi stops beside him, his scarlet eyes gazing at the troubled turquoise eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Akashi asks.

“I can’t decide what to borrow. They are all interesting that I couldn’t pick which one to read,” Tetsuya confesses with a sigh.

“Ahmmm… How about you choose the author?” Akashi suggests which brighten the previous gloomy face of his best friend.

“You’re right! Then I should just pick up William Shakespeare!” Tetsuya beams and then heads to where the novels of the famous English writer were.

  


Akashi watches Tetsuya happily picks up his first choice novel, and stealthily aims his phone’s camera to his direction.

****

**Snap!**

Quickly Akashi slips his phone back to his breast pocket before Tetsuya turns to him quietly with inquiring eyes.

“Are you done choosing now, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks, acting as if nothing happened.

“Yes, here, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya happily hands over to him the red hardbound book, forgetting the odd behavior of his best friend.

“Let’s go now, we should leave before the library closes down,” Akashi says as he walks ahead of Tetsuya who quietly follows after him, oblivious of what just Akashi did.

 

Tetsuya stares at his long-time best friend. Remembering Haruka’s words made him happy. Seijuro trusts him and he is the first best friend that he has found.

A smile breaks on his pink lips, he catches up beside Akashi and holds his left hand, surprising the latter.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi asks as he turns to Tetsuya’s direction. 

“Nothing. I’m just happy that I’m Seijuro’s first best friend,” he says with a smile while walking side by side with him. 

Akashi smiled at his words. He never thought of Tetsuya to say such heart-warming words.

“What are you saying, Tetsuya? I’m not just your first but your last best friend as well,” Akashi corrects him with a smile and gives his hand a squeeze.

“Does that mean I will be Akashi’s only best friend?” Tetsuya asks once more.

“All along, Tetsuya, all along…” Akashi tells him. 

“Well, why don’t we immediately go now? I’ll just ring the vice captain to watch over the team’s practice. After all, Tetsuya is my top most priority,” he then turns to Tetsuya and slowly cups his face, pulling him closer for a peck of kiss on the lips.

“But Seijuro-kun, you shouldn’t do that to your team mates,” Tetsuya says after Akashi pulls away from the light kiss.

“Then, what do you want me to do?” Akashi asks him, a smile forming on his lips.

“I want to see Seijuro-kun play basketball with his team mates!” Tetsuya declares, his turquoise blue eyes sparkling with interest which made Akashi speechless.

He didn’t expect Tetsuya to say it outright. But oh well, Tetsuya does, and will always exceed his expectations.

“Alright, as you wish,” he finally consents. Tetsuya suddenly embraces Akashi out of the blue, his arms around his neck and then pulls his face towards him before giving him a long kiss on the lips. 

That really surprised Akashi. 

This time it’s his cheeks that turn red, as red as the tomato. 

“Thank you very much, Seijuro-kun!” Tetsuya gleefully says as he pulls away from him. Tetsuya did the most unexpected things. Akashi got his price for teaching Tetsuya inappropriate things.

‘Geez… If Tetsuya continues doing this I won’t be able to hold back myself,’ he regretfully contemplates, his right hand covering his eyes.

A smirk appears on his lips after some thoughts.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi then calls out his name. Tetsuya then turns to him, not seeing Akashi’s face because of the shadow.

“Seijuro-kun?” Tetsuya asks, watching Akashi approaching him and stops in front of him. He slowly lifts his right hand and traces a finger on his right cheek.

“If I win the game, you will sleep with me for the whole week, is that alright with you?” Akashi asks or rather demands with the sweetest smile that conceals his darkest thought.

No one will ever know what the scarlet haired boy Akashi Seijuro is thinking, but one thing is for sure, he always gets what is best for him, and that is to say, Tetsuya.

“Ahmmm…. Could it be Seijuro-kun is afraid of sleeping alone?” Tetsuya innocently asks his best friend. Damn Akashi for taking advantage of Tetsuya’s innocence!

“Well, you can say it like that,” Akashi answers, not caring if he sounded ridiculous.

“Alright. If Seijuro-kun wants me to,” Tetsuya answers with a smile on his innocent face. 

“Thank you, Tetsuya,” Akashi smiles with all his heart and then hugs Tetsuya. He’s just too happy to express it in words so instead he shows it through actions.

“I-I can’t breathe, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya says, his face burry against Akashi’s chest. 

‘Seijuro-kun must have it tough. Sleeping alone all his life and trying to be brave,’ Tetsuya internally sighs.

Seriously, Tetsuya, you really trust Akashi too much.

  


* * *

  


Ten minutes had already passed but the members of the Basketball Club couldn’t find their captain. One by one the members slowly fill in the court with devastated faces. 

“Did you find Captain Akashi?”

“No… I even went to the roof top but no one was there…”

“He’s not in the locker room either…”

“He must have been spirited away to the afterworld…”

The members whisper among themselves until the door opens, revealing Midorima who were tailed after by Kise who looks groggy as he caresses the bump behind his head and Aomine, Aomine who looked as if he just had a bleaching session for five hours.

“Damn ghost…” Aomine grumbles as if he is about to vomit the teriyaki beef noodles he just had for lunch.

“Why did Ghost-san hit me? I wasn’t even doing anything-ssu!” Kise complains as he massages the bump on the back of his head.

“Midorin!” a high-pitched voice, pink head girl quickly runs toward the emerald haired boy.

“Momoi, what is it, nondayo?” Midorima asks with the usual serious expression on his face.

  


Suddenly the door flings open, revealing the purple head Murasakibara, his face drawn of exhaustion from the prospect of finding a ghost.

“Mukkun!” Momoi yells upon seeing the purple haired giant. 

“I’m hungryyyy… but I also need to find Akacchin and crush Ghost-san…” Murasakibara sadly says as he walks towards his fellow teammates.

“Here Mukkun,” Momoi then offers him a potato chip on which the purple giant gladly receives.

“Thank you, Momoicchin~” Murasakibara thank the pink haired girl and then opens his snack.

“Actually guys, Akashi-kun is just perfectly fine,” Momoi finally shatters the silence. 

The rainbow heads quickly turn to her direction.

“Huh? Then Akashi wasn’t eaten by the ghost?” Aomine asks his face in the verge of boredom and exasperation. What he wants now is to go home and stay away from the damn ghost!

“Uh- I really don’t wanna see Ghost-san-ssu…” Kise says with hesitation in his golden eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ki-chan! Akashi-kun is perfectly fine and there’s no such thing as ghost!” Momoi laughs as she slaps Kise’s back, earning a loud thud throughout the entire court that made Kise throw up.

“So, where is Akashi?” Aomine finally asks but before anyone could speak, Akashi steps inside the court.

“Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akacchin/Akashicchi!!” the five says in chorus upon seeing the scarlet haired captain.

“I’m happy to see that everyone is complete now. I do apologize for what happened but don’t worry, everything has already been settled. I do want everyone here to forgive what had happened. It seems my Tetsuya caused a big ruckus,” Akashi says which made the lot more confused.

“Akashi, what do you mean? And you are completely alone, nanodayo,” Midorima points out to his captain. 

“Don’t tell us that you’re scaring the shit out of us, Akashi!” Aomine blurts out his bad mouth.

“Is that so, Aomine? Then allow me to take the incident into consideration. Perhaps I can include this to one of our practice menu,” Akashi says with a smirk which made Aomine cower in fear just thinking that every single day of practice he will see a floating towel, floating shoes, or a floating pair of scissors aimed at him.

“Ne… ne… ne… Who is Ghost-san, Akacchin?” Murasakibara asks as he munches the potato chips in his mouth.

“Please do not address Tetsuya like that, Murasakibara, I want you all to respect him,” he says and then moves on the side. His arms then moves to his left, it was as if he is holding or rather pulling something or someone to stand beside him. His arms were floating on the air.

  


“Everyone, please meet Kuroko Tetsuya,” Akashi says with a smile.

  


Every single soul in the court witnesses this event. 

Every single soul in the court was speechless.

Every single soul just saw their captain, Akashi Seijuro, introducing someone or somebody.

Every single person thought that Akashi finally snapped.

Every single soul finally thought that Akashi just crossed the thin line between sane and insane.

  


  


“Oi, oi, oi… Is Akashi alright? Is he introducing to us his imaginary friend?” Aomine whispers to Midorima, Kise, Momoi, and Murasakibara.

“Now, now, now… maybe his imaginary friend is kind?” Momoi asks feeling a bit awkward.

“I always thought that Akashi was just thinking out loud when he’s alone, but I wouldn’t dream of seeing him in this kind of situation, nanodayo,” Midorima confesses, sweat pouring down on his temple.

“Maybe Ghost-san is threatening Akashicchi!” Kise gasps as quietly as he could.

“Ne… ne… ne… I’m so hungry…” Murasakibara only says, unfazed by the situation.

Akashi sighs. His teammates couldn’t see Tetsuya, and they are probably thinking that he is going insane.

  


“Hello everyone, it’s nice to meet you,” a voice suddenly hushed the whole court. 

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and thank you very much for taking care of Seijuro-kun. And also, I would like to apologize for scaring you all,” the crowd almost faint when they finally saw the turquoise long haired person standing beside their scarlet haired captain.

“H-How long have you’ve been there, nanodayo?!” Midorima shouts quite surprised for seeing a turquoise long haired girl beside Akashi.

  


The people look at the stranger and notice the unique turquoise eyes sparkling, white and smooth cheeks comparable to that of porcelain, and beautiful long locks of turquoise hair. What truly makes the girl attractive are her soft sparkling eyes! She really is cute! They wondered how come they weren’t able to notice such an attractive and cute girl! 

“I’ve been here when Seijuro-kun called my name,” Tetsuya answers in a blank expression.

“W-Wait! Why are you calling our midget demon captain by his first name?! Who are you to him?!” Aomine angrily asks, knowing that he was tricked of believing he was assaulted by a supposed to be ghost.

Akashi only remained smiling but his aura seething of darkness told them otherwise as a pair of scissors flies towards Aomine’s direction. The ganguro was able to dodge the dangerous object, just cutting a thread or two of his navy blue hair. He then felt lucky that he was able to avoid certain death!

“Tetsuya is my fiancée,” Akashi suddenly answers their question.

“WHAAAAT?!” they all ask in chorus. Not believing the scarlet haired demon can fall in love.

Tetsuya quickly turns to Akashi. He is surprised to hear his best friend making up stories.

“Seijuro-kun…” Tetsuya was about to say something when Akashi leans closer to his left ear and whisper something. 

The others watch the fiancé and fiancée. Who would have thought that their midget demon captain can be intimate towards someone? 

“Damn… how can Akashi get all the good stuffs in life?” Aomine grumbles as he watches the two being lovey-dovey in front of them.

Midorima suddenly clears his throat on which called the attention of the supposed to be lovers.

“Akashi, what do we have the pleasure of your fiancée’s visit, nanodayo?” Midorima asks as gentlemanly as he can.

“My fiancée simply wants to see my basketball team. Also, she wants to see just how strong our team is,” Akashi told them as he puts his right hand around Tetsuya’s waist. The four first string players almost choke up seeing the not so Akashi-like behavior unfolding before their very eyes.

“Hmph. The only one who can beat me is me! I’ll topple anyone who will block my way. By the way the name’s Aomine Daiki!” Aomine boasts with a grin on his tan face.

“I never miss any shots. Oha Asa predicted that I will top the score today and by the way, my lucky item for today is the yellow rubber duck. My name is Midorima Shintaro, nanodayo,” Midorima says and then pushes up his black eye glasses towards his nose.

“I will crush anyone who will steal my snacks. My name is Murasakibara Atsushi, nice to meet you, Kurocchin~” Murasakibara introduces himself before munching a handful of potato chips into his mouth.

“I’m not mature enough to admit defeat! By the way I’m the famous model that will set any girls’ heart on beat, Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi~!” Kise then winks at the cutie but Akashi’s deathly glare stopped the blond trembling for his dear life. 

“I’m the pink haired Manager of Teiko’s Basketball Club, Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you, Tetsu-chan!” Momoi introduces herself with a smile.

“Alright, now everyone has introduced themselves, we will now resume our practice game,” Akashi interrupts them in his calm and serious expression that Tetsuya had never seen before.

“We will now divide the team into two: Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Hideki, and Takato for the first team while Murasakibara, Gotoh, Amano, Miyagi and me on the second team,” Akashi says in a calm manner.

The called players face each other, evidently excited of the game.

“Don’t get on my way, Kise,” Aomine warns the blond.

“I will never get on your way because I will snatch the basketball before it lands on your hands-ssu,” Kise spats back with a smirk on his face.

“You two, stop fighting before the game even starts, nanodayo,” Midorima cuts them off.

Akashi then turns toward Tetsuya with a gentle smile. “Please watch how I defeat my enemies before your very eyes, my Tetsuya.” And without any warning, Akashi plants a chaste kiss on the turquoise haired boy’s pink lips before turning towards his team mates. 

Tetsuya gives him the sweetest smile.”Please do your best, Seijuro-kun.”

The others saw the sweet gesture of their captain, that made their skin crawl, however, somehow, they couldn’t help themselves, but to be jealous of the scarlet haired boy who has a cutie fiancée.

“But don’t you think guys that it’s rather nice to see Akashi-kun’s side like this?” the pink haired girl grins at her rainbow heads friends.

“Heh… Who would’ve thought that Akashi has this side on him? I thought he’s just a demon midget who does nothing, but torture others to death,” Aomine sighs with a smile breaking on his tan face.

“Akashicchi could also be romantic like me-ssu!” Kise chirps in with a big smile.

“Maybe I could ask Akachin to give me more break time so that I can eat more snacks~” Murasakibara adds, as he munches his potato chips snacks.

“Honestly, you guys, Akashi does care about us, but he just doesn’t know how to show it. Not that I understand him of course, but I’m just stating a fact, nanodayo,” Midorima says as he pushes up his glasses to his nose, turning away from his rainbow heads comrades.

‘Such a tsundere,’ the others quietly agree to themselves.

“Eh… But aren’t you the same as Akacchin, Midocchin?” Murasakibara says as he munches his potato chips.

“W-What…? I am not like him, nanodayo!” Midorima angrily yells at the purple giant with flushed cheeks. 

“Oi… Midorima, then why are your cheeks red?” Aomine wonders noticing the red color on the four eyes cheeks.

“I-It’s just hot! That’s why my cheeks are red! Anyway, let’s all start now, nanodayo!” Midorima irritatingly says as he walks away from the gang, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Midorin can be a dork sometimes,” Momoi giggles as she watches the emerald head walking towards the center court. “Well then, good luck with the practice match guys!” Momoi waves as she walks on the court side after hearing the referee’s whistle which signals the start of the game.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? ALWAYS WELCOME!
> 
>  
> 
> CURSES AND OTHER SIMILAR ONES. 
> 
> DEFINITELY A NO-NO.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Blackmail

  


“I refuse to do it, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya says with a plain expression, his turquoise eyes not meeting back those scarlet eyes’ gaze.

“Tetsuya, you cannot refuse me,” the redhead firmly pushes, moving closer to the shorter boy.

“Seijuro-kun, I won’t still do it,” Tetsuya presses further.

“Yes, you will,” Akashi says, a cold smile on his face.

  
Who would have thought, that the two inseparable best of friends are now engaged in a heated turmoil? Neither of the two would easily yield, seeing how the turquoise head is in a dilemma of sacrificing his identity in exchanged of securing his interesting books, refusing to accept it - they are his lifeline, to his redhead companion's impossible and terrifying wish. 

  


“You can’t just scare me with that cold smile of yours, Akashi,” Tetsuya says, slowly walking back from the threatening smile.

“Oh really? Then you give me no choice,” Akashi then stops and then raises his right hand, snapping his fingers together.

 

Suddenly, two maids walk inside the room, the taller one pushing a cart. Tetsuya quietly watches the two walking inside the room. His heart suddenly becomes erratic. 

‘This doesn’t feel right.’

 

He was about to approach the two maids when Akashi quickly pushes him against the wall, both of his arms pinned, tightly gripped by the redhead’s hands.

“Where are you going, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks with a smile.

“Let go of me, Seijuro-kun,” he says and then his turquoise eyes caught the two maids holding his books. His suspicion finally came true.

“Seijuro-kun! You’re not being fair!” Tetsuya protests as he watches in horror how the two maids put all of his books in a cart, their hands not even careful on handling his treasures.

“Wait! Stop that! Are your hands clean?! Don’t just dump my treasures like a trash!” Kuroko yells and struggles to break free from Akashi’s clutches.

“Tetsuya, now be a good boy. You said you don’t want to follow me, right? You give me no choice but to temporarily confiscate your treasures. Even the library will be close,” 

Akashi smiles at him as he tightens his grip on Tetsuya’s wrists.

“You’re just joking, Seijuro-kun! You can’t do that!” Tetsuya protests and quietly thinks of how he won’t be able to survive a single day without his precious books.

“You think I’m joking, Tetsuya? You know that I always keep my word, right?” Akashi’s cold smiling face looms closer on his face.

Finally Tetsuya stops struggling, his turquoise eyes then glares straight into the scarlet eyes.

“Seijuro-kun, you demon,” Tetsuya finally sighs.

  


Seeing the defeated look on the turquoise head’s eyes, Akashi slowly lets go of his wrists and steps back, allowing his best friend a breather. 

  


“Alright. I’m at the end of your mercy. I will follow you in exchange that all of my books will not be confiscated from me and the library is open 24 hours a week,” Tetsuya says and then turns to his best friend, his smile reaches until his ears.

“You are really my Tetsuya,” Akashi says and then pulls Tetsuya into a tight hug.

  
Finally, his life has turned into a bumpy road of deception. He was just asked to act as a girl. Imagine Tetsuya's horror of doing his best friend's favor - though in the form of a blackmail. Indeed, Akashi Seijuuro is such a manipulative person. 

  


“You will pay for this, Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya says, his face buries against his chest.

“Then I will pay you with a hot, searing kiss later or would you like to take a bath together with me?” Akashi whispers on Tetsuya’s right ear, before licking the turquoise head’s earlobe.

“Ngnnnh… Seijuro-kun, I want books… not those. You’re always getting your way on me anyway,” Tetsuya complains against the redhead, remembering how he couldn’t breathe with a single kiss. 

“Then I will read you a book while you take a bath, how is that?” he asks as he plants butterfly kisses on Tetsuya’s forehead down on his cheeks. 

 

The two female maids' eyes looked like it would popped out from their socket as they watch the scene before them. Books lay forgotten, mouths agape, a trickle of blood flowing from their nose.

 

‘This is heaven…’ 

Wonders never cease in the Akashi household.

 

“Mmmmm… Seijuro-kun… please stop,” Tetsuya moans as he sees the two maids watching them with open mouths.

Akashi then pulls himself away with a sigh. Without warning, his scarlet eyes turn to the two maids, their eyes glued on them.

“You can all go now. But…” Akashi’s face then turns cold and serious. “Don’t even think about leaving this house alive if you ever speak anything about this. Do you two understand?” his voice sounded colder than a blizzard.

“Y-Yes! Akashi-sama!” the two female maids say in chorus before scramming out of the room in panic, the door slammed hard against them.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi then turns his attention on Tetsuya who happily hugs all of his books.

“I will never sacrifice my precious books…” Tetsuya says as he gently cuddles his hardbound books against his chest. And he could not refuse the redhead.

Akashi sighs. 

“You’re so simple, Tetsuya,” Akashi says with a soft smile on his face.

  



	7. A Golden Afternoon Pt. 1

_'..Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon ~_  


  


_'Ahh...'_

Finally it's the Summer. Nobody can resist the Summer Season with its deep Azure sky, fluffy cotton clouds floating above, those rolling luscious green meadows and hills on the country side, the smell of fresh Pine trees drifting in the wind. The blistering heat, the bright red and blue colors of Ice shaves watering your palate, _watermelons_ , and the deep rolling waves of the ocean.' 

  


'Ahh... the irresistible blue waters of the ocean. A reflection of the limitless sky that's traversing towards the future. Your bare feet running under the sun-kissed sand beach, big watermelons going _'boing-boing'_ as they bounced up-and-down.

.

  


_Big watermelons... Big melons... He loves them with all his heart... Ohh... Summer is really wonderful..._

  


_'...those soft big melons and watermelons...'_

  


"Shit... I wanna squish them," the ganguro yawns, navy blue eyes on those watermelons bouncing up and down with a _'boing-boing'_ sound. Laughter and excitement fills his ears, the blistering white sand that were rough under the soles of his feet, the salty breeze of the ocean wind brushing against his bare skin, and those cute girls running on the seaside, their smiles that melted his heart. 

  


"Dai-chan! Your drooling! Are you hungry? You want my bento?" the pink haired in her blue spaghetti strap blouse paired with a white plaid skirt, offers with sparkling baby pink eyes but sends shivers on the ganguro's spine. 

  


"No... I would die of eating that," the ganguro softly mutters, turning his chin away from the pink head. The Curse of Momoi's Bento. It's one of those dark clouds hovering in his Summer Dreams. He will never allow _that_ curse to taint his beautiful summer memories. And he will be sure to squish some soft, big watermelons. _The mirth of his Summer dreams,_ he quietly sneers at his wonderful dreams.

  


"At last! Summer Camp! Wohohohoho-ssu!" the blond roars like a mad dog, arms stretched towards the heavenly blue, amber eyes sparkling like the aquamarine ocean. _Such the bliss of life, the flower of youth during those Summer times._

  


"You guys are being too lax! We're not here for a vacation, nanodayo!" the four-eyed, green head butts in, a deep furrow on his eyebrows, lips in a straight line. A face of a strict teacher scolding a retarded pupil in the middle of a _boring_ History class.

  


"Stop being such an old maid, Midorimacchi! It's the sea! The sea! The sea of paradise-ssu!" the blond cheers running towards the sea, the white blanket on his back billowing like that of Superman's cape against the salty sea air. The four eyes turns tomato red quietly gritting his teeth and clenched his bandaged right hand, a dark aura surrounding him _like dark purple clouds as the evil Queen from Sleeping Beauty transforms into a magnificent dragon. _Hopefully, he wouldn't transform into a green and orange carrot.__

  


"Guys! Let's go now! Akashi-kun and the others are already waiting for us in the Inn!" the pink head shouts, cupping her mouth amidst the roaring waves and crying seagulls overhead. Soon, they slowly made their way back to the throng, scorching, fine white sands under their soles and the cool sea breeze blowing against their skin. 

  
_The flower of youth... Such a wonderful, golden moment in the life of a human. Young boys and girls in their high-spirited years, eyes that is sparkling of enthusiasm, full of vitality. Such the beauty of being young..._

  
"Ahm... I wanna walk more," the ganguro grunts, navy blue eyes on his _watermelons_ going _'boing-boing'_ , the only pleasant music in his ears which leaves a triumphant and fulfilling smile on his lips. _Such a healthy young man with the only wish to touch his watermelons._

  


**"Aomine-kun, please stop grinning by yourself. You look really stupid..."**

  


The ganguro feels as if cold water is being poured into his nape. Swiftly, he jerks his head to his right only to find that ghostly spectral with long, flowing turquoise locks that reaches the back of her waist line, big eyes comparable to that cerulean sky, soft and deep like that of the Atlantic ocean.

It feels as if the ganguro has some fetish over descriptive words that the opening of this story makes us think of the warm Summer Days - with the smooth blue ocean waters and clear blue skies overhead. And in those poetic thoughts he has included some kind of a - 

Never mind. 

_Alright. I'll be taking this lead now since Kuroko is finally appearing!_

Right now, the regulars decided to stay in a separate Inn from the others. Here's the line-up: Akashi Seijuuro, the redhead Captain and strategists, the green head Vice-Captain and three-point shooter Midorima Shintaro, the ace player ganguro, Aomine Daiki, the Center purple head Murasakibara Atsushi, the turquoise head Kuroko Tetusya forced to act as a girl, a _blackmail_ , the pink head Manager Momoi Satsuki, and the all-rounder blond Kise Ryota. 

  
Teiko Middle High Basketball Club has almost a hundred members and with the demand of the coming matches, they decided to take their training camp by the beach. It's an annual event, an extra-curricular activity that would help its members to strengthen their minds, hearts, and spirit. 

  
Going back now... 

  


The turquoise head quietly regarded the face of the dark guy standing in the middle of the room where everyone else are busy setting down their personal stuffs. Shuffling feet against the well-polished white floor, moving to and fro, hands and arms stretching and coiling, those deep and and long sighs while the golden sun in its scorching state slowly sets to the west. 

  
"Tetsuya, please don't mind him. Come here now. We'll go to our own room," the redhead reaches the turquoise head's right hand, gently holding them as he pulls the shorter boy with him away from the dazed ganguro. 

  
"H-Hold it! How come Kurokocchi's in the same room as you, Akashicchi!? Isn't that weird-ssu"?!" the blond quickly blocks the two on their path, both arms stretching, golden eyes muddled of incoherence to such a situation. 

  


"There is nothing wrong with it. We have always been sleeping together and Tetsuya can't sleep without me," the redhead explains, scarlet eyes boring deep into the blond who flinches at the intensity. 

  
"W-Wait the minute here, Akashi! Y-You mean you've been sleeping with her -" the ganguro exclaims in disbelief, navy blue eyes traveling from the emotionless turquoise head to the smirking redhead - back-to-back, with trembling index finger pointing at the culprit.

  
"We've always sleep together. There is nothing wrong about it right, Seijuuro-kun?" the turquoise head turns to the redhead, eyes as clear as the blue sky in which the redhead gently smiles, right hand caressing those snow-white cheeks. 

  
"Of course there's nothing wrong about it, Tetsuya. Besides, this has already been decided long ago. By the way, you two are room mates," the redhead then turns with a smirk. The two only stood there whose eyes were wide as saucers, mouths open gape, sweating all over. 

  
"B-But - this is clearly NOT NORMAL! And why am I paired with a guy and not with a girl!? Kurokocchi! Akashicchi is clearly l - " 

  
Something fast and glinting swishes over the blond's right cheek, leaving a red straight line on his white skin. _**THUNG!**_

  
The two freezes, the blond's golden eyes slowly turns on his right and almost lost his balance at the sight of the red pair of scissors deeply embedded into the white hard concrete wall, followed by a soft crack. 

  
"Ah - No. It's perfectly normal to sleep with Akashicchi, Kurokocchi..." the blond soon steps back, in a flash he's gone out in the room with loud footsteps stomping against the wooden, white floor. 

  
"WTF!... This isn't fair! What about my _Summer Dream!?"_ navy blue eyes drifts to the turquoise head's chest the size of plump peaches. _His peaches_ a small pool of saliva rolling from his right side of the mouth. The turquoise head noticing his sight follows suit which lead him to - quickly run behind the redhead, eyes glaring now at the ganguro. 

  


"Daiki, do you want an _instant death wish_?" cold amber and scarlet eyes soon appear out of nowhere. The ganguro could only stagger back, a defeated soldier in the midst of the battle. _His watermelons, melons and... peaches..._

  
"W-Wait..! M-My peach - " his words were cut short at the sight of the redhead's right hand pulling out something glinting from his pocket. " **DAFUQ!** My peaches, watermelons and melons!" cried the ganguro that leaves with the swirling dust behind him.

  


Sighs. Such the hardships of being human. The turquoise head soon turns his eyes to the redhead, now with those scarlet eyes returning. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, why do I need to wear these?" the turquoise head asks, holding his bulging chest, a scowl on his smooth face. 

  
"Now now, Tetsuya, didn't we already agreed with this? You should do your part of the bargain. Remember those stacks of hardbound books dumped in our room?" the redhead chuckles, scarlet eyes hovering on those plump bulges. A sly grin breaks on his lips. 

_The pains and joys of blackmail._ In which case, the one's suffering is our little turquoise head on which the redhead greatly finds absolute entertainment, amusement... 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I don't like that smile on your face," the turquoise head says, voice deep and laced with warning. 

  
"What are you talking about, Tetsuya? I am just simply happy because you're here with me," the wolf says through a lamb's words before pulling the shorter male to his arms. "Now, shall we go to our own room?" 

  
"Alright, I'll be reading off some books and get rid of _these_ that your mother provided," the turquoise head sulks as he allows the redhead to lead him out of the room, through the empty halls bath in the golden light of the afternoon. 

  


_'..Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon ~_  


  


And it was the first golden afternoon.


	8. A Golden Afternoon Pt. 2

  


_'..Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon ~_

  
_"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi~!"_

  
The turquoise head and redhead quickly turns to each other. A look of complete surprise washing over them. The turquoise head, however, has the look of utter terror, his mouth gape open at the terrible singsong voice echoing through the hall. Meanwhile, the redhead, despite of the serenity on his face, there were looming thunderous, dark, nimbus clouds over him. 

  
_"Ryota, it's high time you know your place,"_ the redhead mutters in a deep, growling voice, however, the turquoise head quickly grabs his hand, squeezing them lightly. "Seijuuro-kun, please do not unleash your wrath to such a pitiable creature. He is by no means, a bit - a bit - " the turquoise head chews the corner of his lip, gazing down as he tries to find the appropriate word. 

  
"...A-Anyway, we can't do anything if he finds out that your finacee is actually a girl," the turquoise head turns towards him, a slight curve on his thin lips. The redhead lets out a sigh, his ruby eyes were contemplative as he turns towards the open balcony overseeing the wide, glittering blue waters of the sea. 

  
"It can't be helped," the ruby eyed boy sighs in resignation, while the turquoise head finally smirks of complete triumph. _'At last! Freedom!'_ the turquoise head exclaims internally while holding both of his hands into fist. 

  
"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! I am here now! Please let us go out and enjoy the beach-ssu!" the blond finally pulls the door with a bright smile on his face, red and violet roses appear around him, sparkling _like diamonds in the sky._ However, his beautiful dream soon turned into nightmare as he witnesses the greatest and unremarkable scene before him. 

  
Tetsuya thought he had already gained his absolute freedom upon the blond's arrival, however, as if _Destiny_ had been always cruel to him, he never saw how the ruby eyed boy quickly pulls him towards him. As the blond's boisterous voice echo through the open room, the ruby eyed boy smacks its lips on him. 

  
**"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE-SSU!?"**

  
Yes. _Just what is happening here?_ The turquoise head wonders as well. Soon, the redhead pulls away from him, a look of triumphant smile in his scarlet eyes, _'Don't think you can escape from me, Tetsuya,'_ he smirks, of which the turquoise head couldn't avoid anymore. 

  
"W-Who are you!?" the blond asks, raising his effeminate voice. Golden eyes that were almost protruding out of its socket, a look of pure disbelief is in his eyes. 

  
_"What was that about!? What is this ruckus about, nanodayo?!"_

  
Soon, loud footsteps echo through the hollow hall, their voices filled the entire Inn that the turquoise head had to cover both of his ears. _This is the nightmare that he will be facing._ He quietly thought, as he saw each of them rushing inside his and Seijuuro's room. The green head, with the small pot of green Cactus on his right hand stood by the door, a look of total bewilderment is on his face. The ganguro, who had been running the whole day, is now darker and blacker than the dead of the night, that the turquoise head had to squint his eyes so as he could be able to identify him, since he is standing in the shadows of the room. The pink head, Momoi, who upon seeing him, immediately drops her jaw, baby pink eyes seemed to sparkle, her heart starts to wildly beat. And the purple head, who just quietly ate his mauibo, however, the turquoise head could read the surprise in his magenta eyes. 

  
_"Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akacchin/Akashicchi! Who is that person/nanodayo/ssu?!"_ All of them ask in chorus. The turquoise head flinches, sweat starts to roll down on his temples, however, the redhead's smirk didn't fade from his face. 

  
_How did all of this started? What exactly happened that made the turquoise head sweat profusely in front of these people? And why is the redhead smirking?_

>   
>  _**Seven hours ago, at exactly eight-thirty.**_
> 
>   
>  _"I'm telling you, Seijuuro-kun, for the _tenth_ times already, that _I. WILL. NOT. WEAR. THESE. CLOTHES,"_ the turquoise head stubbornly speaks, his arms across his chest as he stands by the bedside._
> 
>   
>  _It was such a perfect day. The sun, a scorching, flaming ball high up the clear mirror of the lucid ocean up towards the heavenly sky. White stripes of cirrus clouds float above the sky. Up in the air, the gawking seagulls soar up the atmosphere._
> 
>   
>  _"Tetsuya, for the tenth times already. _YOU. WILL. WEAR. THESE. CLOTHES,"_ the redhead stubbornly insists. The turquoise head turns away from the redhead, a look of vexation upon his smooth face. "You will wear these. Or have you forgotten about the deal?" the redhead reminded, a playful smirk on his lips. "Would you like me to remind you of the bargain, Tetsuya?"_
> 
>   
>  _The turquoise head instinctively flinches. Sensing the redhead's intense gaze on him. Sighing, he slowly turns towards him. "Seijuuro-kun. Do you really like to see me suffer this much?" he asks with a dull look on his expressionless face. The redhead could only chuckle, quite entertained by the turquoise head's expression._
> 
>   
>  _"No, Tetsuya. I am simply sticking to our agreement. Of course, I don't want to see you suffer, however, you must follow the conditions, or have you forgotten them already?" the redhead asks, showing the same warm, friendly smile on his face._
> 
>   
>  _The turquoise head narrows his eyes towards him, still in doubt of his words. ** _'The redhead really enjoys seeing him like an idiot,'_** he quietly thought, while frowning as he looks at the dreaded red and blue polka dot Sailor dress that his dear mother had provided for him. Quickly, he shakes his head, slowly remembering the ugliest memory that tainted his innocence._
> 
>   
>  _"Whatever you do, Seijuuro-kun. I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. WEAR. THEM," the turquoise head firmly decided. A look of solid resolution brimming in his turquoise eyes. The redhead, seeing how it will be impossible to force his best friend, slowly turns his back to him. "It can't be helped, Tetsuya. It seems that I have no choice, but to do _that_ ," he says with a deep sigh, before pulling out his phone. The turquoise head quietly watches him, somehow, he couldn't stop his heart beating so hard against his chest._
> 
>   
>  _"Seijuuro-kun, what are you planning?" the turquoise head asks, a shade of anxiety crosses his eyes as he watches the redhead dialing an unknown phone number on his mobile phone._
> 
>   
>  _"Good morning, Yuuka-san. This is Seijuuro," the redhead happily speaks, the turquoise head upon hearing the name quickly rushes towards him. "Seijuuro-kun! Don't even think - " however, the redhead swiftly grabs his right arm, turning him around until he is embraced from behind, his mouth covered by his hand._
> 
>   
>  _"Mmmmfff...! Mmmmffff...!" the turquoise head struggles to break free, but his strength proved fruitless from the redhead's powerful embrace. "Yes, Yuuka-san. Tetsuya is perfectly fine, however..." the redhead turns to him with a smirk on his face. The turquoise head quickly shakes his head, a look of pure terror in his eyes. "...It seems that he wants to stay longer with me. He seems to enjoy the beach and would like to extend his vacation for a **month** ," those words made the turquoise head gag, although the redhead tyrant seemed blind on his expression._
> 
>   
>  _"...That's alright, Yuuka-san. I will _personally_ take care of Tetsuya. I will not allow him to disappear from my sight," the redhead adds, of which our poor Tetsuya could only push away himself from the redhead, exerting his hundred percent effort to escape and to give justice for himself, but the redhead is the personification of Justice._
> 
>   
>  _"Oh yes, Yuuka-san. Tetsuya will _never_ put himself into trouble, because if he does, who knows what will happen to those _thousand_ of books stacked up in _my_ room? And I don't know if Japan will continue manufacturing those vanilla milkshake?" the redhead speaks with the twinkling smile on his face, but in the eyes of our turquoise head, the black, poisonous cackling smoke steams behind his bright smile._
> 
>   
>  _The turquoise head coldly sweats upon his words. ** _'How could his best friend do something cruel to his beloved treasures? And what does he mean about his vanilla milkshake?!'_** _
> 
>   
>  _"Don't worry about Tetsuya, Yuuka-san. He will be a _very good_ boy, that he will never do such _troublesome_ things while he is with me. Yes. Well then, I will call you later. Good-bye. Please enjoy your vacation with Hattori-san," the redhead then ends the phone call, slowly releasing the turquoise head, almost breathless from his clutch._
> 
>   
>  _"S-Seijuuro-kun, w-why did you call my mother like that? What are you planning - " the redhead only gives him a sparkling smile, of which almost blinded his eyes from too much light. "Tetsuya, your mother said that if you want your _treasures_ safe, you must follow me," he said. "Seijuuro-kun, that is completely impossible. I will not allow you to taint my innocence any longer. As a boy, I refuse to wear t-those -t-those..." the turquoise head points his trembling right hand index finger towards the curse garment laid down on the bed._
> 
>   
>  _"But Tetsuya, it can't be helped," the redhead approaches him with a deference look on his face. "What will the others think of me now? I already introduced my fiancee to my schoolmates, and if they learn that.." the redhead's voice trails away, his scarlet eyes tear up, of which causes the turquoise head to feel a pang of guilt in his chest. Slowly, the turquoise head drops his head low, a look of hesitation in his clear, ocean blue eyes._
> 
>   
>  _"I-I'm sorry, Seijuuro-kun," the turquoise head softly speaks now, approaching the redhead, his eyes filled with guilt as he sees the redhead in such a miserable state. Slowly, he puts his right hand over his shoulder, patting them, to comfort his best friend's sorrow. "Please don't cry, Seijuuro-kun. I promise, I will - " slowly, he gulps down every ounce of pride he has before turning towards the downcast face of his best friend. "...That I will wear th - that - that thing you really wish me to wear," he finally said with resolve, while the redhead quietly smiles in triumph._
> 
>   
>  **You shrewd Akashi!**
> 
>   
>  And that's what is happening. However, our turquoise head's suffering didn't end there. 
> 
>   
>  _"Bonjour Mademoiselle! Such a beautiful day! And seeing the beautiful enchantress before me is enough to make my day complete-ssu!" the blond gaily greets the turquoise head, his face radiating of so much happiness, that he failed to notice the darkness emanating from the latter._
> 
>   
>  _"Kise! Stay away from Tetsu! You're spreading your disgusting virus on her!" the ganguro, out of nowhere, kicks the blond out of his way, sending the latter sprawling on the ground, face first. "Good morning, Tetsu! I would like to apologize about yesterday's incident. I really didn't mean to do it," the tan guy apologizes while scratching the back of his head._
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _"How rude of you, Aomine. You shouldn't cause Kuroko so much trouble, nanodayo," the green head swiftly pushes away the ganguro from the turquoise head's side, and as gentlemanly as he could, stands erect before the lady-in-disguise Kuroko, who, is quietly clenching his hands in utter disgust. 'Seijuuro-kun... I'm doing this for you...'_
> 
>   
>  _"Please accept this from the bottom of my humble heart, Kuroko," the green head then stretches his hands towards him, holding, with both hands, a bouquet of red roses wrapped in gold metallic paper. The turquoise head, seeing the flushed color across the four eyes, green head's cheeks, hesitantly accepts the flower. "T-Thank you, Midorima-kun," he speaks in a soft voice, to appear himself as a pure maiden whose heart flutters after such a romantic gesture. Despite of the hesitation, he couldn't helped himself, but to reenact Jane Austen's female characters in her novels._
> 
>   
>  _Oh! Such the power of reading! now, you get your wonderful prize of applying this knowledge to real-life situations!_
> 
>   
>  _"Good morning, Kurochin ~ " the purple head soon appears on the turquoise head's right side, a gentle smile on his face. "Would you like some maiubo?" he offers, of which the turquoise head, despite of the calumnious deed he is doing, gives a thrift smile to the gentle giant. "Thank you very much, Mursakibara-kun, but I am perfectly full," he politely declines._
> 
>   
>  That was the scene so early in the morning. Our turquoise head boy is surrounded by such colorful folks, believing that he is a female, but without their knowledge is, in fact not what he appears to be. 
> 
>   
>  _"Alright, it's time for the training camp."_
> 
>   
>  _Upon hearing the deep, authoritative voice, the green, purple, navy blue, and blond heads quickly turn towards the entrance, seeing their redhead captain standing by the door. "We will start our official training camp today. Those who will fall behind will taste my wrath," the redhead declares, a smug look on his face as he quietly evaluates the faces of each of his regular teammates._
> 
>   
>  _The blond's sparkling golden eyes earlier grow dull, teeth chattering upon his words. The green head, although keeps a magnificent calm demeanor, now coldly sweats. The ganguro, with his usual dark complexion, suddenly grows pale. It seems absolute fear morphs him into an albino. The purple head - well - continues to munch his potato chips. He could careless anyway._
> 
>   
>  _"It seems all of you are prepared now. Now then, please proceed to the basketball court at exactly one minute and five seconds. Failure to do so will not miss Momoi's ultimate Bento," the redhead speaks with the most friendly smile you could imagine, however, the effect of his words sent a zillion of tortured souls from hell to emerge on the surface of the Earth. Not even, the purple head, who seemed indifferent of the training, now turned pale white upon the dreaded curse._
> 
>   
>  _"Alright! Guys! The basketball court is five kilometers from the Inn! Please don't be shy to ask for seconds! Timer starts now!" the pink head announces with a wide smile on her face, which made the rainbow head minus the redhead to scamper out of the room._
> 
>   
>  _"There is no way my Summer Dream will vanish just because of Satsuki's poisonous Bento!" the ganguro yells at the top of his lungs, jumping over the blond's head, which made the latter almost drop down on his knees. "Aominecchi! You will eat Satsuki's Deluxe Bento! She's your childhood friend so you should be the one to eat it-ssu!" the blond gets back, grabbing the ganguro's left ankle, which made the latter fall down, face first._
> 
>   
>  _"Ki-chan! Dai-chan! I will give triples for you two later!" the pink head shouts over the two who are currently clashing. "Idiots! Truly idiots, nanodayo!" the green head shouts while racing out through the hall, leaving the blond and ganguro wrestling on the ground. The purple head, with all of Achilles' speed, runs after the green head._
> 
>   
>  _"Thirty-five seconds left!" the pink head chirps, cupping her hand over her mouth, seeing the ganguro and blond quickly scampering out of the Inn._
> 
>   
>  _The turquoise head watches in awe, his mouth hangs open, at the intensity of their training. "Seijuuro-kun, you are the incarnation of Satan here on the face of the earth," he softly mutters to himself, unaware of the redhead standing beside him. "What are you saying, Tetsuya. This is the most basic training they have undergone so far," the redhead tells him, not a bit affected of his best friend's words. The turquoise head turns to him, quite curios of his words. "Huh? What do you mean?" asks he. "Last year, the previous Captain trained us to run from Osaka going to Tokyo in just three hours and thirty minutes," the redhead tells him with a smile, however, the turquoise head, upon hearing his story, unwittingly loosens his hold on the bouquet of flowers, which the green head gave him earlier._
> 
>   
>  _"Eh?"_
> 
>   
>  _"That's the truth, Tetsu-chan! Imagine! They were also asked to swim in the Shinano River for ten minutes! If they can't accomplish such an easy task, the previous captain will make them eat a hundred of my Ultimate Bento Deluxe!" the pink head narrates, her baby pink eyes glittering of happiness. "You couldn't imagine my happiness when Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Midorin, and Mukkun ate my specialty with gusto! Oh! It was such a wonderful accomplishment!" she tells her tale, holding her face with both of her hands. "Ahm... Do you mind if I ask, Momoi-kun, but, how about Seijuuro-kun here?" the turquoise head asks, quite surprised of the training the Teiko High Basketball Club had toiled. "Oh! Akashi-kun never eat my specialty!" the pink head now weeps, brushing an imaginary tear from her eyes. "I was amazed of how fast and powerful Akashi-kun is! He was able to swim the entire Shinano River within five minutes! And you know - you know! He was able to cover the distance between Osaka and Tokyo for only one hour! Can you believe that?! I mean, is your fiance even human?!" the pink head speaks in such a zealous manner that the turquoise head almost forgot to breath air._
> 
>   
>  _"Seijuuro-kun, you might be the incarnation of Satan," the turquoise head confirms, turning towards his best friend, of which the redhead only returns with a confused look on his face._
> 
>   
>  Kuroko's journey didn't end there! Soon, with Akashi's discreet permission, he is allowed to roam the whole expanse of the bay with the guidance of the pink head, Momoi while he trains his team with absolute command. And so, with the freedom given to him, the turquoise and pink head walk under the blazing sun wearing their sun visors. They are in their best form. Kuroko, despite of his bravery, couldn't help, but to tremble of utter embarrassment as he walks along the stalls by the sea in his red and blue polka dot, Sailor dress, of which reaches his knees. Meanwhile, the pink head looks gorgeous in her teal tube dress. 
> 
>   
>  _"Tetsu-chan! Do you want to eat some squid balls! Oh, I wanna try them! Let's go now!" the pink head exclaims upon seeing the nearest squid stall just across them, its gray smoke rising up towards the clear, blue sky as the vendor busily fans the scorching amber. Without hesitation, the pink head quickly grabs the turquoise head, however, she suddenly stops._
> 
>   
>  _"Ahm? Momoi-kun? What's the problem?" the turquoise head asks. "N-Nothing!" the pink head answers, cheeks flushing red as she loosens her grip on the turquoise head's hand. **'W-Why did my heart suddenly beats so fast?! W-What is wrong with me?!'** the pink head quietly asks herself, confuse of the sudden emotion washing over her._
> 
>   
>  _"Momoi-kun, let's go over there," the turquoise head finally speaks, quietly holding her hand, of which once more, made her heart skip a beat. "Y-Yes, Tetsu-chan," she answers softly, not understanding her feelings. **'I suddenly feel funny, however...'** she turns to the turquoise head girl before her, her long teal locks swaying against the gentle breeze of wind. **'I can't towards a fellow gender! I'm not into yuri!'**_ She shakes her head, erasing all dirty thoughts in her head. 
> 
>   
>  Poor lady, the heart that beats with such fervent emotions, confusion swirling in her pretty head, unaware of the reality! 
> 
>   
>  _"Oh look! Such a pretty girl! Hey!" a group of teenagers slowly made their way towards them, completely blocking their path towards the squid stall. The turquoise and pink head quietly watch the three boys approaching them, one is a flaxen haired guy wearing a blue short sleeve polo shirt, the second is a brunette wearing a white Tee-shirt, and the third is wearing a black and yellow checkered tank top._
> 
>   
>  _"You look hot! Why don't you hang out with us? We promise we will treat you nicely," they snicker, their eyes glinting of evil intent, which made the pink head flare of irritation._
> 
>   
>  _"Guys should learn to respect girls," the three guys, upon hearing the voice, quickly look around them. "Huh? Who was that? Who said that just now?" they ask each other, still not able to locate the source of the voice. However, when they turn around, the pink head had already vanish._
> 
>   
>  _"Where the hell did she go?!" they shouted, eyes searching the entire place, however, it seemed as if she was spirited away before their sight._
> 
>   
>  _"Over here, Momoi-kun," the turquoise head pulls the pink head to follow him, his right hand holding her hand. The pink head quietly runs after him, cheeks flush red. **'What is wrong with me? I-I'm acting strange towards Tetsu-chan,'** she quietly thought, not noticing the turquoise head stopping, of which she collapses over him._
> 
>   
>  _"Tetsu-chan! I - I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, when she finds herself on top of the turquoise head. "I - I'm so sorry!" she quickly stands up, cheeks flushing red. "It's fine, Momoi-kun," the turquoise head answers as he stands up, unaware of the silent war waging inside the pink head. "Are you alright, Momoi-kun?" he asks her. "Y-Yes! I - I'm fine, Tetsu-chan!" the pink head stammers, not able to look at the turquoise head directly in the eyes. **'What is seriously wrong with me?!'** _

_...to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this story makes me crazy. Please enjoy the crazy world of our beloved Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuuro, and the others!
> 
>  


	9. A Golden Afternoon Pt. 3

  
**Seven hours ago, at exactly eight-thirty.**

>  
> 
> _'My Summer Dream... My Summer Dream... Oh... This is really nice... kukuku...'_
> 
>   
>  _The blond couldn't described how all of the hair in his whole body stood up upon hearing the most terrifying voice that early morning. He had just woken up._
> 
>  _He just woke up from a very wonderful dream that you could ever imagine. (Though, he woke up in such an odd fashion.)_
> 
>  _
> 
> In his dream, they were outside a cafeteria, under the shade of the verdant Maple Tree, a shield against the throbbing heat of the sun. He was seated across an enchantress - a beautiful, long, teal haired lady with snow white skin, peach-colored, thin lips, and sparkling eyes like that of the aquamarine gemstone. Perhaps a rare treasure that had found its way on the surface of the lucid and luscious lithosphere, coming from the deepest waters of Atlantis, the lost city. 
> 
> The lady, he thought looked like Hatsune Miku! In his dream, he is seated beside her, his right hand slowly crawling towards the enchantress' soft, snow white right hand, gently curling and squeezing them in his.
> 
> _
> 
>   
>  _"Kurokocchi, let's get married and live in Disney Land-ssu!" he exclaims filled with mirth, not knowing the words he is spouting at the enchantress, who turns to him with a confuse look in her aquamarine eyes._
> 
>   
>  _"Disney Land? Is that your kingdom, Kise-kun?" the enchantress ask, of which made the blond flinch upon her words, finally realizing just how much of a **BAKA** he is. "Ahahaha... Y-Yes, Kurokocchi! That is the name of my kingdom! It is named after the great grandfather of the grandmother of the aunt of the sister of the father of the brother of the mother of the grandmother of my mother-ssu!" he finally finishes, a drop of sweat rolling down on his temple._
> 
>   
>  The enchantress looks at him, mouth hangs open, his words were enough to kill all the neurons in her head, that she had to turn away for a while to resurrect the remaining ounce of logic in her brain. 
> 
>   
>  _"Kurokocchi! I will give the - the - the whole Solar System to you! This beautiful blue planet that we live in called Neptune! I will offer it before you! And I promise that I will never ever leave you all alone! If you would like, I will make sure that - that - that - " he stammers, unable to process the information in his head. "... I promise that I will also give you the whole Japan, especially its capital - capital - capital - " now he starts to coldly sweat, his mind soon becomes blank that he can't even remember the capital of his own country!? "... the capital T - T - Toronto!" he finally answers, wiping away the sweat from his forehead._
> 
>   
>  _**BAKA~ BAKA~ BAKA~**_
> 
>   
>  The black raven caws as it soars up to the sky, where the Light-God Apollo quietly rides on his blazing gold carriage, behind him is the fiery ball of Sun trailing behind him. The Sun-God almost fall over upon hearing such a heartwarming proposal. Luckily, he is able to hold on the reins or the _Earth_ will suffer eternal hell. However, the blond seems in eternal bliss, that he failed to hear just how strange the black bird sounded. _Well, if its Kise, then nothing is strange that could be considered very normal._
> 
>   
>  _The enchantress, then turns to him, her oval face framed in silky, long, straight teal locks. Her smooth, well-shaped nose, and ivory-hue cheeks made the blond lost his mind. 'Kurokocchi sure is the most beautiful enchantress in the whole, wide Neptune-ssu!'_
> 
>   
>  And he was so happy that he wouldn't want to return to Reality. Until his surrounding starts to quake. _It is as if there is an earthquake._
> 
>   
>  _"Kurokocchi! Please hold onto me-ssu!" the blond yowls, quickly holding the enchantress' right arm, pulling her close to him. "Kise-kun, it seems that I would need to go back to my own kingdom," she tells him in an expressionless face, surprising the blond._
> 
> _"Huh? B-But how about our wedding, Kurokocchi?!" he asks, crestfallen. His whole world suddenly crumbles before him, like the end of the world has come, however, that is exactly what's happening now._
> 
> _"I do apologize, Kise-kun, for not able to accept your heartwarming proposal, however, I already have my consort waiting for me in the **Middle Earth** ," she tells him, bowing her head low while clasping both of her hands. "Now, then. I will take my leave. Farewell, mortal," she bids now, walking towards the magnificent white carriage pulled by three handsome silver unicorns, their long, sharp horns glisten against the Sun-God's rays._
> 
>   
>  Where did those silver unicorns came from? You may wonder. It seems that they appeared during the earthquake, when Middle Earth resurfaces and then returns to its original place. It was just for a while, though. 
> 
>   
>  _"W-Wait! Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!" the blond runs after her, however, she was already carried away by those beautiful silver unicorns, leaving a trail of glittering dust as it speed its way towards the infinite blue sky._
> 
>   
>  **_'My Summer Dream... My Summer Dream... Oh... This is really nice... kukuku...'_**
> 
>   
>  It sounded like it is coming from the depths of the - the - _Neptune_? (Honestly, as a narrator, this blond makes my life seriously difficult). Slowly, our blond turns around him, hoping to find the source, however, he could only see the crowd of people walking about, as if nothing had happened. 
> 
>   
>  **_'My Summer Dream... My Summer Dream... Oh... This is really nice... kukuku...'_**
> 
>   
>  Now, our blond feels as if he is hearing some weird voices around him. Perhaps, he was too heartbroken, that his ears start to produce their own sound. _You know, when you try to forget the most painful thing that happened to you? And for the blond, it was the proposal that went down the drain._
> 
>   
>  **_'My Summer Dream... My Summer Dream... Oh... This is really nice... kukuku...'_**
> 
>   
>  The blond did not give up and starts tracing that deep, growling voice. 
> 
>   
>  Until he finds a certain tall, dark guy seated on one of the chairs in the cafeteria, his dark face hidden behind the newspaper spreading before him. The blond narrows his eyes, quietly checking the guy for he seems very familiar. _Since when was he seated there? What is he doing? And how come he is growling-ssu?_ These were all the questions in the blond's head, of which leads him to approach the suspicious person. 
> 
>   
>  _'What could be so funny in reading a newspaper?' the blond quietly wonders, approaching the dark guy from behind, his feet as light as feathers, careful not to disturb the suspicious person._
> 
>   
>  _The blond, now closer to the tan guy, peeks at the article spread before him, however, his eyes almost cry of blood as he sees the dark secret behind the wall of gray paper._
> 
>   
>  **_"Ah! Aominecchi is reading a dirty gravure magazine-ssu!"_**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **SLAP!**
> 
>   
>  The blond feels that all of his hair stood up, followed by a loud reverberating _slap_ sound across the room. 
> 
>   
>  _"Geez... What is it-ssu?" he asks, caressing his right cheek. Slowly, he opens his eyes and almost jumps out of its socket upon seeing the tan guy above him, a rolled magazine on the right hand, and a seething, red, angry face._
> 
>   
>  _"W-What are you doing-ssu!?" the blond, with all the strength he could muster, quickly scampers away from the red-face tan guy, softly holding his swelling right cheek. "W-What did you do to me-ssu!?" the blond asks, golden eyes were throwing sharp accusations towards the tan guy._
> 
>   
>  _"Oi! Kise! Why the hell were you shouting my name in your sleep!? And what are you talking about me reading a dirty gravure magazine!? You punk! You wanna piece of me?!" the tan guy now shouts, gripping the rolled magazine on his right hand, navy blue eyes burning of fire._
> 
>   
>  _"Geez! You ganguro! Is that all the reason? And here I thought I would be blissfully sleeping in my dream when you suddenly show up in my beautiful dream! How dare you destroy my Dream Land with your disgusting croaking voice-ssu!?" the blond retorts, his golden eyes asking of absolute Justice for his aching heart._
> 
>   
>  _"Huh!? Huh?! The hell I care about your stupid dream! Nobody would dream of even including you in their dreams! Even if the Earth is flooded with piss!" the ganguro spits out the words as if its something terrible in his mouth. Suddenly, the blond's angry face softens, now an expressionless look on his face._
> 
>   
>  The tan guy, noticing his sudden silence, regards him for a while. His golden eyes now look surprise, as if he had seen some kind of enlightenment before him, that the tan guy couldn't explain well. 
> 
>   
>  _"Oi... What is wrong with you now?" the tan guy ask, a bit concerned of the blond's sudden silence._
> 
>   
>  _"You said Earth," he simply answered, still keeping an expressionless look on his face. "Yes. Earth. The blue planet that we live in. Why? What's your problem with Earth?" the ganguro asks, not understanding his companion._
> 
>   
>  _**"AHOMINE,"**_ the blond suddenly says out of the blue. "W-What did you called me just now?!" the tan guys ask, a bit insulted of the censored name. 
> 
>   
>  _"Ahominenecchi, what are you saying!? The only blue planet that we live in is Neptune! Just what the bloody shit are you talking about-ssu?!" the blond ask, his golden eyes now wear a sharp glint in them, of which greatly surprises the tan guy._
> 
>   
>  _**BAKA~ BAKA~ BAKA~**_
> 
>   
>  The tan guy is just too astonished to even utter a single word, however, he's too thankful for someone to speak up his mind. Slowly, he turns his back to the blond and scratches the back of his head. _'I will not argue with an idiot,'_ he thought, walking out of the room, leaving the blond in his internal war. 
> 
>   
>  _"We live in Neptune! Damn it! What is wrong with you! Don't destroy my Dream Land-ssu!" the blond wails in distress, but there is no one to listen for him._
> 
>   
>  _**BAKA~ BAKA~ BAKA~**_
> 
> The raven continues to caw, flapping its ebony wings against the sweltering summer wind as it ascends the blue skies. 
> 
>   
>  And that was the morning of the two before meeting up with the lady-in-disguised, Tetsuya. In the mean time, you may wonder of what they are up to. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Okay ~ let's move on, move on ~ Next. Here comes Teiko's rigid training. You may wonder how they turned out to be monsters in their basketball career. Well, then, please see how their captain manages them to obtain such indomitable strength. 
> 
>   
>  _"Okay, please wear these power ankles and wrists. Each contains ten grams and don't even think of removing them until I tell you so. Is my instruction clear?" the redhead captain then hands each of them two pairs of power wrists and power ankles, weights used for training. They were standing, backs straight and arms on each side, forming a horizontal line. The regulars are in the front while behind them stood the remaining ninety-five players._
> 
>   
>  Hesitantly, the players wear them around their wrists and ankles. When they moved, it sure is heavy, however, the regulars seemed not to mind. 
> 
>   
>  _"Alright, please divide yourselves into two lines starting first with the regulars, Aomine and Kise. The others will follow afterwards," the redhead continues with an expressionless look on his face, hands over his chest. "Stand on the white line," he said and then turns towards his Vice-Captain, the four eyes, green head Midorima._
> 
> _"The two groups will start with a sprint, however, there will be an added feature to this training, nanodayo," he speaks in a solemn voice that echo through the basketball court. "The players who will sprint will try to dribble this ball using your left and right hands alternately. You will do this until you turn around those cones over there, about ten meters from the white line to the cones, and then returns once more. The time limit is for one minute and five seconds, nanodayo," the green head explains, sweating heavily as he tries to imagine how they will be able to accomplish such a **basic** task!_
> 
>   
>  _Almost everyone was speechless. Their eyes - round, and their irises - blue, golden, magenta, gray, brown, black, etc. almost pop out of its sockets. "Oh, and one more thing," the redhead adds, a playful smirk now curls on his lips as two boys - one blackhead and brown head, carries a big, brown box over him. Everyone quietly watches as their redhead captain stoops over to the box._
> 
>   
>  _"Oi, Akashi, what is that box for?" asks the tan guy, navy blue eyes warily look at the mysterious box. "Ahm... Maybe they are snacks?" the purple head asks, drooling. "Or maybe they are my newly-released magazines for this month! You know, as a souvenir for this memorable Summer Camp Training-ssu!" the blond chirps in, golden eyes sparkling of happiness._
> 
>   
>  _"Very well said, Kise," the redhead turns to his regular teammates, a smile of genuine friendliness emanates from his face, almost blinding the people within the court. "...However," suddenly, his face darkens, a look of pure evil smile now on his face._
> 
> _"These are **your** souvenirs that I will personally incinerate if you fail to do such a **simple** task,"_ the redhead then raises three volumes of _**Onepunch-Man**_ by One, four Mai-chan's magazines, a buffet voucher, Kise's **face** that's all over the magazine (as in all over, I'm not kidding here) and a small green Cactus plant in a black pot. Beside him is a metal bucket with the red and orange flame licking its fiery tongue to the wind. 
> 
>   
>  _Everyone was a bit shock to take notice of these things, however, after exactly five seconds._
> 
>   
>  _"Oi! You damn freakin' swaggering, midget brat! Since when did you - when did you get hold of my **Summer Dream**?!" the tan guy now breaks loose, his usual dark complexion turns red, and he is almost similar to a red Indian now._
> 
> _"Akacchin! I respect you from the bottom of my heart, but don't even think about burning those luxuries I had been working hard with my blood and sweat!" the purple head suddenly yells, of which made everyone to fall silent._
> 
> _"Akashicchi! Those are my best shots! I made it **BIG** because of those Adonis poses and you will just burn them-ssu!?" the blond flares in anger, not caring about their strata._
> 
> The green head only stood there. _Just over there._ And he is quietly seething with anger, both hands trembling in hard fist. He is just too angry to speak up his mind. 
> 
>   
>  They were all in turmoil. Their heart set ablaze with fury, however, the redhead could only watch them with his expressionless face. 
> 
> _"Alright, Aomine, since you've been so kind with your praises, please say good-bye to your pretty **gravure magazines** ", the redhead then stretches Mai-chan's magazine towards the leaping fire._
> 
>   
>  _"No! No! No! I take back my words! You are the most benevolent, intelligent, talented and most handsome captain I had ever met in my entire existence on the surface of Mother Earth!" the tan guy quickly kneels down on the ground, crying out for mercy._
> 
> The blond, upon hearing the word **Earth** , glares at the tan guy. 
> 
> _"Good, and Kise, if you did went BIG due to this magazine last time, then I suggest you should go BIG now or I'll shut down the whole publishing houses in the entire Japan," the redhead has now placed Kise's magazine towards the fire, but before he could continue so, the blond was already on his knees, face downward, his whole body cowering in pure terror._
> 
>   
>  _"Akacchin, please spare my vouchers. I promise I will make the sprint for only thirty seconds," the purple head declares, his magenta eyes burning of pure determination. Soon, the green head follows suit, however, he is on his best seiza form. "Akashi, I am at the end of your mercy, nanodayo," he speaks in a calm voice, despite of the endless sweat rolling down on his temple._
> 
>   
>  _"I'm glad that everyone here understands their goals. Defeat is unacceptable, remember that, everyone," the redhead turns to them with a satisfied grin on his face, however, the purple, green, blond and navy blue heads point their right index finger to him._
> 
> _"Akashi/Akacchin/Akashicchi," they all chorus, their eyes directly looking at his right hand. "What is it?" he wonders, confused of the sudden interruption._ _"Whose **Onepunch-Man** manga is that/ssu/nanodayo?" they ask, eye colors filled with wonder as well._
> 
>   
>  .... 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The redhead, realizing that he still holds those articles in his right hand quickly puts it down, hiding it behind his back, a radiating smile on his amiable face. 
> 
>   
>  _"Alright, please start with practice," he simply said, walking towards the big box, carefully putting down the curios articles inside it, while happily whistling to himself. He does this without noticing those people who watches him in awe, mouths hang open now at such a rare display._
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

_...to be continued._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freak. This is getting crazy guys. Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (I think I'll take a break from writing for three days? Haha, I need to read Onepunch-Man, because a certain Korean person told me to and so I'm at the end of his mercy. Argh. Need to see Saitama and Genos!)


	10. A Golden Afternoon Pt. 4 (The Four Eyes' Monologue?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:**
> 
> The following scene is too much of a hassle. In this are exaggerated things, people, animals, insects, subterranean and cosmic creatures that evolved into human species. They will cause blindness and might impair your cerebellum and cerebrum cortex. 
> 
> **PARENTAL DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**
> 
> (Perhaps you can just forget everything after reading this chapter and review your scholarly books to resurrect your dead neurons.)

  
_'..Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon ~_

  
**Seven hours ago, at exactly eight-thirty.**

  


  


> _"Murasakibara! I to told you for the fifty-fifth times already not to eat inside my room, nanodayo!"_
> 
>   
>  _'My name is Midorima Shintaro, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'I am a healthy, sixteen year old boy and Teiko's Private Middle School Basketball Club's Vice-Captain, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'I am also Teiko Middle School's consistent salutatorian, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'Nobody ever dared to steal that spot for me, nanodayo._
> 
> _Not even **you** , nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'And don't even think of trying because my spot is secured, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'Do you know why, nanodayo?'_
> 
> _'That is due to my ever-reliable Oha-Asa bestowed upon me by my glorious ancestors, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'Hmph. Anyway, my Oha-Asa guarantees my future, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'Don't even think I'm solely relying on luck, nanodayo!'_
> 
> _'That is not true, nanoayo!'_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _'What? You're probably asking why am I just the salutatorian, nanodayo?'_
> 
> _'Hmph. The reason is simple: it's because of him.'_
> 
> _'Yes. Akashi Seijuuro. Teiko Private Middle School's consistent valedictorian, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'He is also Teiko's Basketball Club's first-ever captain just in his - in his - in his, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'Hmph. I am never saying it, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'However, I am not jealous or anything, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'Don't just assume things and don't even think about it, nanodayo!'_
> 
> _'I can read your thoughts, so don't even think about it, nanodayo!'_
> 
> _'Anyway, let us go back to our main topic for today, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'I am a very hard-working, conscientious person and I loathe sloppy heads the most, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'And right now, for the fifty-fifth times already, I see this - **this** Goliath eating a gigantic slice of hawaian pizza in my room, nanodayo!'_
> 
> _'And one more thing. My lucky item is a cactus, and I must always have it with me due to Oha-Asa's prediction that I will be facing a Herculean enemy, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'However, I am not easily fazed by such a trivial matter, and whoever that Herculean enemy, he is, I will not hesitate to use my secret technique, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'Also, I have bought some roses for Kuroko, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'I also forgot to mention, but others say I am a **tsundere** , however, there is no basis for such incorrigible accusation against an intelligent and honest person like me, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _'And one more thing, I personally don't like the Narrator of this story, nanodayo.'_
> 
> _' **That** person is a - '_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  **HA HA HA**
> 
> **MI.DO.RI.MA SHIN.TA.RO.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  Please don't mind the four eyes. He's just overreacting. I think he drank too much _Nanodayo_ capsule that he is already hallucinating. It might also be the effects of drinking too much carrot juice, when a friend of his friend of his friend of the sister of the brother of the friend of his friend, suggested for him to take such a healthy nutritional commodity. _(I think I'll buy some big carrots later and shred them into pieces.)_
> 
>   
>    
>  _Okay! Moving on!_ You may wonder what happened to the four eyes and giant that morning, before meeting our hero/heroine, Tetsuya? Then, here it is! 
> 
>   
>  _(And I was so nice enough to give the four eyes the chance to be the narrator coz I'm so exhausted.)_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _"Ne~ Midocchin. Why are you talking to yourself so early in the morning? Are you sick?"_
> 
>   
>  Our healthy, sixteen year-old, four-eyed, green head _tsundere_ stood by their room's doorway, a white towel slung over his right shoulder, and mouth gape open. 
> 
> _"Wait the minute! Don't just ignore me, nanodayo!"_
> 
> However, the four eyes seems to be lost in his own world that he ignores the giant's inquiries. 
> 
>   
>  _"WTF! I said, don't ignore me, ~~Narrator-san~~!"_
> 
>   
>  Okay! I think he is _definitely_ lost now! Poor soul! Even I, don't have any idea of what he's talking about. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  ... 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _"Thank goodness, nanodayo,"_ the green head could only put his right hand over his face, a sigh of depression in his voice. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Can't blame the poor, four-eyed, green head tsundere. He's got a tough life ahead of him. He is rather suffering from the _**Greatest Depression**_. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ###### 
> 
>   
>  _**GREATEST DEPRESSION**_
> 
>   
>  \- a crazy mental illness that is definitely possible, however, impossible that causes a person to hallucinate as if there is someone beside him, talking to him, taking over his life, making him suffer, embarrassing him, making an idiot out of him. This is acquired from too much carrot consumption. The scientific community had analyze and discovered that the **carotene** , the pigment found in the carrot, causes hormonal imbalance, directly triggering the human mind, however, this is really impossible and will be only possible to people who nurses a hidden desire for orange, however, again, this is really impossible. So impossible, that it will cause a person the **GREATEST DEPRESSION**
> 
> This is from the **Impossible Book of Mental Illness That Is Possible** by _Dr. Zxsgdur Hgerejs, et. al, (67 A.D)._
> 
> pp. 68563466
> 
> (Anyone who wants to subscribe to Dr. Hgerejs' book of **Impossible Book of Mental Illness That Is Possible** , just call this number at: 000000 at exactly 25:25. First come, first serve basis only, afterwards, no more.) 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And worse of all, making him the most memorable four eyes, green and orange carrot in the whole Milky Way Galaxy. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"What are you saying?! I am perfectly healthy, nanodayo! There is nothing wrong with me, nanodayo!"_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  The green head suddenly starts spouting nonsense as if he is seeing things. His emerald green eyes that's glistening of such indignation - 
> 
> _\- while looking at the blank, white wall._
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"Midocchin? You mentioned in your essay, **My-Greatest-Dream-Ever-That-I-Will-Embark-Nanodayo** , last week that you would like to become a Doctor, right?"_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"Hmph! How rude of you, Mursakibara! Please do not interrupt my conversation with ~~Narrator-san,~~ nanodayo!"_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  Too bad, MI.DO.RI.MA, it seems your comrade can't comprehend you. _Mada~mada~dane~~_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"H-How is this possible, nanodayo!? How could such a cruel ****! And you are not ~~Echizen Ryoma~~! Stop impersonating him, nanodayo!"_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  Fate is cruel. The giant could only watch in utter fascination. His deepest respect towards the green head starts to go to another direction. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"Midocchin, I think your dream will be a mountain to reckon with. Please be guided accordingly in the future," the purple head says, his deep magenta eyes not leaving the green head in his shadow fight._
> 
>   
>  _"Idiot! It's **'force'** , not **'mountain'** , nanodayo!"_ The green head scolds like a teacher, before turning his attention towards the white wall. 
> 
>   
>  _'I can't seem to understand what is so **BIG** about fighting with his shadow. It's not even tasty, moreover edible,'_ the purple head thought, as he feels the forty chambers of his stomach growling. 

  
_...to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahaha!
> 
> I love torturing people to craziness. Wahaha. 
> 
> Please don't believe this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> _Stupidity to the MAX!_


	11. A Golden Afternoon Pt. 5 (The Pink Head's Big Secret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'There are a lot of weirdos in this planet called Earth. Perhaps, I just once thought of this, that maybe, some of them, huh, some were just in disguise, but truthfully, they are aliens, or worse cabbages and onions that morphed into human beings and are now quietly invading the human brain through their stupidity. It's just a thought, though. And I do hope I am wrong.'_
> 
> _'...However... there is no such word as **impossible** in Kise's Dictionary of Idiocy. And worse, the word 'normalcy."_
> 
> _'...Kise is the ultimate epitome of A.B - Normality.'_
> 
> P.E.A.C.E on Earth and G.O.O.D W.I.L.L to Men!

_'..Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon ~_

  


  
**Seven hours ago, at exactly eight-thirty.**

  


>   
>  ...Momoi Satsuki has a **big** secret. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  A secret that she can't risk to leak out. There were no survivors who had accidentally discovered her **big** and **dark** secret. The fate of those unfortunate ones suffered a mysterious internal hemorrhage and permanent memory loss. Others, well, others, I am sad to say this, but, others directly went to the afterlife, and were dead to tell the tale of the pink head, Momoi Satsuki. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  However, there was one who discovered her **big** secret. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  ...It was a small bird. 
> 
>   
>  But that endothermic, vertebrate was an unfortunate cute, little fowl who, one day, after seeing the pink head's **big** secret immediately flew away after acquiring sty on both of its eyes. Yes. Even birds suffer sty. Not a single creature, even aliens, and worse, birds, can survive the wrath of Momoi Satsuki. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  I am sad to tell you this, but, that pretty, little fowl, since it suffered a mysterious sty on both eyes, they grew up to be the size of rice balls! Due to this malignant illness that originated from such unknown circumstance, couldn't fly high enough, since the size of its sties were just two times the fowl's weight! And you might don't want to imagine what happened to the innocent, cute little birdie. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  The little birdie had indeed survived the pink head's wrath, however, he was such an unfortunate fowl to suffer the malicious discrimination of his fellow birdies. Every single day, that birdie would tend to fly away from his fellow, since his sties were an eyesore. He became an eyesore eventually. Imagine those dreadful taunting and nightmarish words being thrown into you. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> How could life be so cruel for this cute, little birdie? 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  Anyway, to make the short story shorter. The little birdie, since he couldn't take such an embarrassment decided to execute _harakiri_. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> **HARAKIRI**
> 
> \- a ritual of which a person kills himself by disembowelment using a sword. This is considered honorable by the samurais in Japan as an alternative to execution or disgrace.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ###### 
> 
>   
>  How did the little birdie done it? Well, I guess you can ask the sky and hopefully, they will answer your question. Please don't bother me with this question, I don't want to share his suffering. (I really don't want to have sties the size of a rice ball.) 
> 
>   
>  .... 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  **Momoi Satsuki has a secret that she couldn't tell her fellow teammates.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  They will kill her if they discovered just what kind of a person she is. 
> 
>   
>  _However, if you will know her, I don't know if you will consider her lucky or otherwise._
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"...Kyaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Omeeeegosssshhhh! It's **You're My Love Prize In Viewfinder!** And I didn't know they could sell a lot of doujinshis here! Oh! I'm in heaven!"_ Happily, she scoops a mountain of ~~Yaoi~~ mangas and ~~doujinshis~~ to her arms, as if they were her lifeline. 
> 
>   
>  Yes, folks. Momoi Satsuki is the biggest *******. She had been living this kind of life for as long as she could remember. (However, I can't seem to remember when did she even start this kind of practice.) 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _'That's right! I am a certified fujoshi! So what?! I don't care what others would think about me, however, I am just praying that no one will discover this!'_ The pink head blissfully thought, unaware that there were a lot who already suffered from her curse. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _'...Gosh, what am I thinking now?! Well, I just started this sinful desire of reading such nefarious article when I accidentally stray away from searching cool shounen mangas! I thought I was still in my hotties section of shounen manga when I saw - I saw - "_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Warning! Warning! Nosebleed alert! Nosebleed alert!**
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _'I thought it was some perverts who, accidentally put some virus in my computer, however, it wasn't the case. I can still remember that day when I checked for the updates of my favorite shounen manga, ~~The New Prince of Tennis~~ online,'_ the pink head continues to her monologue, while wiping a gallon of blood from her nose using her white hanky. (But it wasn't enough.) 
> 
> The pink head closes her eyes, suddenly, her voice sounded distant, as if she is slowly pulled into the vortex of her old memories. Around her, the vivid morning colors grow in the shade of sepia.  
> 
> 
>   
>  .... 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _'...I was happily scrolling down, hoping against hope that the next chapter will be released, however, my dreams were crushed when I couldn't find anything. And then, I just saw some hot guys, and it was entitled, **You're My Love Prize in the Viewfinder** and surprisingly, I also found **Kuroshitsuji** , but, they look kind of funny? I don't know! However, I was deeply intrigued that I couldn't helped it! My curiosity got the better of me! And so, I told myself, just click it! Click it, bitch!'_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The pink head, with the pink laptop on her lap while happily browsing shounen mangas on _MangoGo_ , soon navigates the cute, little, white arrow cursor towards the mysterious _cool_ anime and soon finds herself enamored by the visual graphics. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _'Hmmm... Not bad! The mangaka is pretty awesome! I didn't know there are cool guys like Asami Ryuichi. He's so handsome and hot, but how come they are not popular like the **Prince of Tennis?'**_ she blissfully thought as she was reading the _first chapter_ until... 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _**"OH MY GOD!!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EARTH'S MORAL VALUES??????!!!! WHERE IS HUMANITY?????!!!!!"**_ the pink head quickly covers her eyes with both of her palms. She was trembling - trembling of utter fear and - 
> 
> _excitement_ ? 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"NOOOOOOO!!!! KYAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! BRING BACK MY VISUAL VIRGINITY!!!!!!!!!"_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  Suddenly, the whole house quaked under her, followed by the ear-splitting thud across her room. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _"Satsuki?! What happened here?! Who stole your VISUAL VIRGINITY???!!!!"_ his childhood friend, Aomine Daiki, suddenly barges in, his face was drawn of concern. The pink head, upon seeing a _male_ specie inside her room, couldn't process what exactly should she properly accomplish after seeing such a vulgar scene. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"KYAAAAAAAH!!!! You PERVERT!"_ the pink head, out of her shattered visual chastity, throws her _beloved_ pink lappy top towards her childhood best friend. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"O-Oi! S-Satsuki!?!!!! What the hell are you - "_
> 
>   
>  However, it was already too late. 
> 
>   
>  That was how the pink head started indulging herself to such erotic things. It eventually became her disease. 
> 
>   
>  _"...Ahm... It was such a wonderful experience..."_ the pink head chirps, her baby pink eyes sparkling of excitement and bliss as she recalls those memories. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"...Oh! I would like Asami Ryuichi, my prince, to take 3D form! Oh! I hope there will be someone so cool, brave, and gentleman as him in real life! However, it can't be helped! I am surrounded by jerks,"_ the pink head sighs. _"Dai-chan is a pervert! Sneakily watching at the boobs of other girls and then reading some dirty magazines! Hmph! And I had to suffer that black smoke of burning his tower of gravure magazines! Geez! And I DEFINITELY don't want black children in the family!"_
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  The pink head pouts, remembering her hardships for the sake of her Managerial position in the basketball team. (W-Why you racist!) 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"Ki-chan is handsome, hmm, yes, he's definitely handsome, however - however, arghhh..."_ the pink head soon slumps on her bed, burying her face on the soft, white mattress. _"...I don't want to suffer from nervous break down because of too much stupidity. And he's so stupid he doesn't realize it. Really, nobody is perfect," the pink head sighs in utter depression._  
> 
> 
>   
>  _"Ahm... Midorin is fine. Yep! He's fine! I love smart people! And Akashi-kun - he's perfect even though he's a squirt, but he already has a fiancee so, definitely NO!"_ the pink head giggles in her monologue, eventually hugging the white pillowcase to her chest. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  What a choosy girl! Can't blame her! She's a fujoshi! Whew! (I can't believe I am reading this stuff! I wanna resign here!) 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

  


  


_...to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez... I don't feel like being normal today. Gotta skip some serious work for a while. Gotta cool off some _stupid_ steams.

**Author's Note:**

> I DEFINITELY ACCEPT COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS HOWEVER TRY NOT TO GIVE ME NEGATIVE VIBES.
> 
> PLEASE. Exercise PROFESSIONALISM when leaving a comment. Thank you so much!


End file.
